The Big Four: Las cuatro leyendas
by PUKE THE FUCKING RAINBOW
Summary: La 'Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts' es el hogar de grandes y poderosos magos, tanto buenos como malos. El malvado Kozmotis Pitchiner busca envenenar y acabar con el mundo mágico y muggle; a no ser que la profecía de cuatro grandes se cumpla... Multi-Crossover: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon, Hogwarts AU. Sin parejas... por ahora.
1. LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL: Joven de invierno

**The Big Four: Las cuatro leyendas.**

**La piedra filosofal.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes, ni los ambientes, empleados aquí. Todo a _Dreamworks Animation_ y _J_._K __Rowling_. Yo solo soy dueña de una jodida imaginación que necesito sacar.

Película: _Rise of the Guardians_ (_El origen de los Guardianes_).

* * *

><p>"<em>—Buena suerte, Harry. —Murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.<em>

_Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dusley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchando y pellizcando a su primo Dubley... No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas:_

_¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!_"

Fragmento de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_ de _J.K. Rowling_.

**†††† † ††††**

**Capítulo I****: Joven de invierno.**

_21 de Enero de 1991._

Se encontraba acostado en la cama, dentro de su pequeño mundo de sueño.

Tras las ya desgastadas cortinas en su cristalina ventana, los primeros rayos de sol trataban de filtrarse y cubrir con su naranja ámbar el blanco e indefenso cuerpo entre las tantas mantas. Mantas que no daban el suficiente calor al joven chico dentro de ellas, quien se enroscaba en su propio cuerpo en una búsqueda desesperada para encontrar el calor perdido.

Eso era normal en cierto punto, su cuerpo siempre estaba frio, al simple tacto se podía sentir como tocar un cubo de hielo a punto de derretirse. Pero cuando dormía esto se incrementaba, a tal grado de requerir tanta cantidad de mantas y cobijas sobre él. Le gustaba el frío, es más, lo amaba. Era de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo, sentir la piel de gallina por la briza fría era tan excitante como fascinante, lo refrescaba y lo relajaba. El calor solo lo hacía sudar, estar pegajoso y querer estar sentado todo el día. Pero aun así, siendo humano, el calor era indispensable para su supervivencia, por lo cual en momentos como estos prefería el calor antes que al frío. Tenía que admitirlo, el frío llega a ser peligroso. Sobre todo cuando te encuentras bajo el agua congelada.

Flotando hacia la superficie, entre la oscuridad. Y todo el miedo que sentía. Pero luego… la luna llena se postraba ante sus ojos. Era tan grande y tan brillante, y parecía, alejar la oscuridad.

Fuera del lago congelado y libre en lo alto, ya no volvía a sentir miedo.

¿Porque estaba ahí y qué es lo que tenía que hacer? Eso jamás lo ha sabido, y parecía que nunca lo haría.

El sueño siempre se presentaba igual. Tras la parte del despertar se daba un vistazo a sí mismo para tratar de saber que le había pasado sin éxito alguno, caminaba un poco sin saber qué hacer cuando sus pies descalzos tocaban un cayado en el suelo. Lo tomaba y de este salía escarcha en la superficie que tocaba. La típica emoción de alegría le llenaba y comenzaba a jugar con la magia, corriendo y girando por todas direcciones, olvidando por un instante lo confundido que se sentía.

De repente, sus pies ya no tocaban el hielo del lago. Estaba volando. La briza del viento lo levanto más arriba que las copas de los árboles. Raro e increíble pero de poca duración, la briza dejo de soplar y en santiamén chocaba contra las ramas; se abrazó con fuerza de una rama gruesa para frenar su caída y comenzó a reír.

Todo era perfecto hasta ese punto, pero después, a lo lejos veía humo. La curiosidad era más fuerte que él.

Volando con gran dificultad y aterrizando contra el suelo, se trasladaba hasta un pequeño poblado colonial, donde comenzó a saludar a la gente que vivía ahí. Todos parecían estar en sus asuntos, pues nadie le contestaba el saludo, más no se inmutaba por esto. No hasta que se agacho para preguntar a un niño donde se encontraba. Lo que recibía en lugar de una respuesta era horrible.

El niño lo atravesó.

No lo escuchó, no lo vió, no lo tocó, no lo sintió.

El susto no lo distrajo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la gente que hace unos segundos creyó que oía sus saludos le atravesaba también, ignorándolo. Probó suerte y trato de hablar con ellos, pero era lo mismo. Nadie lo escuchaba, nadie lo veía, nadie lo tocaba, nadie creía en él.

Dio una vuelta, y otra vuelta, hasta terminar como un capullo envuelto entre las mantas. El miedo, volvía a sentir miedo.

Jackson Overland despertarlo bruscamente, entre el sudor frío y los calosfríos. Sentándose de un golpe, se tomó unos minutos para respirar y calmarse, mostrando su aliento congelado en una pequeña seña de vaho. Se abrazó a si mismo con un brazo y con el otro descubrió su pálido cuerpo de las mantas. Eran las 6:15 am, dos horas antes de que sonara su alarma. Estaba ya despierto, que más daba, no podría volver a quedarse dormido; y si lo lograba, su pequeño éxito propio seria pronto destruido por la alarma de su despertador, o por la pesadilla.

Ya calmado, suspiro mostrando más vaho helado. Aun cubierto de asqueroso sudor se sentó en el borde de la cama para estirar brazos y piernas y despertar a su aun cansado cuerpo. Luego, maldijo por lo bajo, y dio un brinco fuera de su cama, tirando las mantas y las almohadas en el proceso. Vio sus pantuflas en el suelo y las aparto de una patada, nunca le había encantado la idea de llevar zapatos, tal vez por sentir el frío en la suela de sus pies que se recorría por todo su cuerpo. Con el sueño aun encima de él, dio paso hacia el cuarto de baño.

Mientras recorría el estrecho pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones del segundo piso se rascó su delgada panza bajo su playera del 'Capitán América, se acomodó bien los calzoncillos decorados con un rostro caricaturesco. Observo el pasillo con detalle, a los viejos pero muy queridos cuadros que colgaban de su familia a lo largo de los años, mostraban fotos de sus padres radiando de felicidad en su luna de miel, a él como una cosa rechoncha con un chupón, a él cargando a su hermana recién nacida en sus bracitos, a los dos hermanos jugando con su padre con viejas bicicletas, sus padres besándose en la mejilla, los cuatro integrantes sentados en el césped de un bosque, a él jugando junto su hermana y sus dos primos, entre otras tantas. Un nudo se hizo en su estómago, sabía que dentro de unos meses su familia dejaría de ser tan unida como lo era en esas fotos. Se rompería más de lo que ya estaba.

Rota tras el día que su padre, Jim Overland (1), falleció hace ya cuatro años.

Abriendo la puerta del baño se vio en el espejo del tocador. El mismo niño extremadamente pálido y delgado, de cabello despeinado y albino, con un rostro infantil pero bien definido, ojos azul celeste cubiertos de un ejército de pestañas también albinas, un poco alto para su edad, pero eso era lo único que no le molestaba. Era, por lo que decían las demás bocas, un jovenzuelo sencillamente hermoso, como venido del mismo cielo entre la luna y las estrellas. Para el la gente era una exagerada, aunque no le molestaba ser el centro de atención de las miradas ajenas.

Se quitó la playera y los calzoncillos, desdobló una toalla del cajón, abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió de un golpe sin esperar a que se calentara, sin ser necesario saber porque. Tenía que quitarse el asqueroso sudor y relajar su cuerpo de la maldita pesadilla.

Jack no era el típico joven al cual le molestaban las mañanas. Normalmente se despertaba con una sonrisa burlona y entera, mostrando sus blancas perlas, que no desaparecía hasta el momento de quedarse plenamente dormido en su almohada. Siempre con la misma intención, reír de las tonterías del mundo y provocar al mismo mundo para reírse de él y sus bromas, cosa que conseguía fácilmente. Una sonrisa, risa o carcajada se forma en la cara de las personas siempre que Jack estaba con ellas, aun en el minino tiempo. Y es que sus juegos infantiles eran una cucharada de azúcar en un momento agrio. Todo a su alrededor se volvía divertido con su sola y mágica presencia, era un don tan especial con el que bien podría haber nacido. O tal vez heredado de su difunto padre. Lo mostraba ya desde una tierna edad, aunque a veces llegaba a ser algo conflictivo. Había veces que las personas eran tan amargadas que lo reprendía o lo sermoneaban sobre tomarse en serio las cosas, pérdida total de tiempo y de aire, porque seguía de la misma manera.

Eso, antes de tener la pesadilla. Cuando era infante era algo muy poco recurrente, pasaba una vez cada muchos meses, y tras unos besos cariños y cosquilludos de sus padres la olvidaba por un largo tiempo con facilidad. Pero ahora que se acercaba a la pubertad se incrementaron, ahora las tenía una vez cada mes, y ahora solo tenía los dulces labios de su madre para calmarlo; a veces lo lograban, otras fingía que lo habían hecho. Aun así, seguía siendo el mismo niño burlón y juguetón de siempre, total, era una pesadilla, no podía dañarlo aunque el miedo se sintiera tan fuerte.

Tras tallarse el pelo y el cabello y relajarse, salió de la regadera y se envolvió con la toalla para salir del baño e ir directo a su habitación.

El día iría de mal en peor, aun cuando eran muy apenas las primeras horas de la mañana.

Primero la pesadilla y después una tarta de tres leches con cubierta chocolate blanco, con el típico escrito en dulces glaseado "Feliz cumpleaños, Jack".

Si, era su cumpleaños, número once para ser exactos. Normalmente reaccionaria como cualquier niño lo haría, alegre hasta el tope, más de lo normal debido a su personalidad. Cumplía un año más de vida, un año menos para ser grande y hacer lo que quisiera, comería un montón de trozos de tarta, abriría los regalos esperanzado t, corregirá de aquí para acá, era típico en cualquier niño.

Bueno, típico para cualquier niño muggle, no para él, un niño mago que tenía que velar por su madre y su hermana.

Nació del matrimonio de un mago y una bruja a los que les gustaba vivir entre muggles, razón por la que vivían en una calle de familias muggles. Su padre y madre le enseñaron todo acerca del mundo mágico, hechizos mágicos sencillos y como volar una escoba. Viajaba constantemente al callejón Diagon y a Hogsmeade a comprar chucherías, comía ranas de chocolate y tiraba a la suerte para saber el sabor de las grageas. Jugaba con sus demás amigos magos de la misma calle, coleccionaba cromos a montón y hablaba de los partidos de Qudditch. Fingía tener duelos mágicos o que era un feo y asqueroso troll con su hermana y sus primos pequeños. También sabia del colegio Hogwarts y la tradición familiar.

Maldijo a la escuela. Era una de las escuelas de hechicería más prestigiosas y nobles conocidas, fue el hogar de grandes, poderosos y conocidos magos, tanto buenos como malos. Y sería su próximo hogar dentro de unos meses ahora que cumplía once años. No le gustaba la idea, no solo porque estaría en una institución donde estaba seguro que no conocían lo que era la diversión ni los juegos, donde todo era estudio, trabajo y estudio, sino porque ya no estaría en casa para cuidar de su madre y su hermana.

Ahora que su padre había fallecido él era el único que las cuidaba. Le había hecho la promesa de siempre estar ahí para ellas ante la última vez que lo vio con vida para ya nunca más volver.

Ya vestido con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones marrones, sin siquiera molestarse en peinar su albino cabello o ponerse zapatos, salió de su habitación. 6:57 am, podía comer el desayuno antes que su madre y su hermana se despertaran.

Volvió a pasar por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras y cruzó la sala, fotos y más fotos de él y su familia, decoraciones aburridas y sosas para hacerla pasar por una casa mueble. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando llego a la cocina y vio a su madre decorando con glaseado azul una tarta. La mesa estaba casi cubierta de regalos de cumpleaños en envolturas coloridas de parte su madre, sus tíos y sus amigos. Vaya que no perdían el tiempo.

Camino dentro y su madre se dio cuenta. —¡Oh! Buenos días, cariño. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Buenos días mamá, gracias. —Se dirigió a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gwendoline Overland (2), Stone cuando soltera, sonrió ante el gesto de cariño. Era una mujer hermosa, de una altura y cuerpo ideal, con piel blanca, no pálida como la de su hijo, y cabellos castaños y cortos, tampoco albinos como los de su hijo. Era sumamente cariñoso y dulce, pero de un carácter fuerte, del tipo con el que no desearías meterte. Dejo el paste hecho y le sirvió a Jack un plato con su desayuno, huevos con tocino y pan tostado acompañado de leche fresca.

Jack se sentó en frente del plato y si pensarlo dos veces comenzó a comer. —¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¿Emma ya se levantó también? ¿Por qué hay tantos regalos? ¿De qué es la tarta? —Dijo con la boca llena.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Te vas a atragantar si comes y hablas tanto. —Gwen dijo mientras le dio una servilleta y se sentó con su propio plato.

—Tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para estar durmiendo. Sigue dormida en su habitación. Todos me los dieron ayer para que los abrieras temprano. Es de chocolate, tu favorito. —Gwen contestó hábilmente todas sus preguntas. —Y tú, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

Jack se limpió las migas de la boca con la muñeca, ignorando la servilleta que le dio su madre.

—Tuve la pesadilla otra vez. —Contesto tranquilo, no como cuando despertó, para que no se preocupara.

—¿De nuevo la pesadilla? ¿Jack, estas bien? —Tomo el rostro de su hijo con ambas manos para revisarlo.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. —Mintió.

Gwen lo beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraba hacer en esos momentos, soltó su rostro. Se levantó de la mesa y coloco su plato aun lleno en el fregadero, de repente sin hambre.

Decidió cambiar de tema de lo que tenía en sus pensamientos. —Faltan unos cuantos meses, ¿no estas emocionado?

Jack entendió de lo que hablaba. —Nah.

—¿Cómo que "nah"? —Se recargo en el fregadero. —Yo a tu edad estaba saltando de la emoción.

—Bueno… a mi edad tú descubriste que eras bruja después de años creyendo que eras "normal". —Tomó un gran trago de leche e hizo las comillas con su mano libre.

—Si…— Los recuerdos de Gwen cuando era joven y asistió a Hogwarts invadieron su mente. —Fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Descubrí que era bruja, aprendí un montón de cosas, fui prefecta de mi casa, hice amigos…

Se calló por unos segundos, Jack la observo preocupado.

—Conocí el amor, conocí a Jim. —Recordó a su difunto y aun amado esposo, en aquel entonces un joven casi idéntico a Jack, a diferencia del cabello y ojos color chocolate. Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus rojos labios. —Tal vez tú también lo hagas, y cuando te gradúes me traigas nietos.

Jack se atraganto de la leche que tomaba, mojando unos cuantos regalos. Tosió con fuerza mientras Gwen corrió hacia el y lo golpeo repetidas veces en la espalda.

—¿No crees que soy... un poco joven para pensar en eso? —Dijo tosiendo un poco

—Nunca se sabe. —Se volvió a sentar encogiendo los hombros.

Jack termino su desayuno y se recargo en la silla eructando, Gwen lo golpeo en la cabeza. —Perdón. —Dijo Jack riendo.

—Volviendo a lo importante... —Se acomodo el cabello corto. —¿En qué casa quieres estar?

—Ya sabes... Slytherin. —Respondió Jack sin rodeos. —Yo, Emma, Jamie y Sophie vamos a tener que estar en esa casa. Es la tradición familiar.

—De tu padre y tía. —Le recordó Gwen. —Ni yo ni tu tío estuvimos ahí.

—Tu no venias de una familia pura sangre, y mi tío estuvo en otra escuela. —Le recordó Jack. —Voy a recordar su memoria y estaré en Slytherin.

—Son casi 10 meses para que entres, Jamie no entrara hasta el siguiente año, Emma dentro de dos y Sophie hasta otros tres, podría pasar cualquier cosa… Además, nadie asegura que te coloquen ahí. Te podrás parecer físicamente a tu padre, pero tú tienes otra mentalidad. —Volvió a tomar su rostro en sus mejillas. —Él era alguien muy especial a su manera, tú también lo eres... a tu propia manera, Jack.

Jack estaba a punto de defenderse, pero Emma entro a la cocina y corrió directo hacia él. —¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, JACK! —Se tiró en sus brazos.

—¡Hola pequeño ser! —Jack la abrazó y le revolvió sus castaños cabellos.

—Bien, si Emma ya se levantó podemos comer la tarta y abrir los regalos. —Gwen recogió el plato de Jack y fue por la tarta.

—¿No vamos a esperar a Kenny, Tooth ni Sandy? —Pregunto Emma aun en los brazos de su hermano.

—Eso les pasa por no llegar temprano. —Respondió Jack.

—Les guardaremos un poco, no te preocupes hermosa. —Gwen colocó el pastel y prendió las once velas con un chasquido.

—Ahora… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jack! —Gritaron las dos al unisono.

Jack sopló las velas y las dos aplaudieron. Tomó un gran pellizco del glaseado y se lo embarro a Emma en la nariz, Emma lo golpeo mientras ambos reían y Gwen les tomaba una foto. Eran momentos como estos por los que Jack no quería irse, por cuidar de ellas dos, por cumplir con la promesa de su padre. Pero o tenía de otra, iría a Hogwarts, estudiaría y se volvería el mejor mago que Slytherin habría visto.

Con o sin pesadillas.

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

><p>(1) Jim es un OC. Pese a estar muerto, tendrá mucho peso en la historia de Jack.<p>

(2) Gwen es la madre de Jack en la película... aunque la veamos como 10 segundos la quise poner...

Aclaraciones de este raro Fanficc:

**†**A diferencia de muchos escritos de este AU, los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter jamás existieron, salvo la familia Weasley (aunque no serán los mismos integrantes).

**†**Voy a seguir la regla de Rowling en sus primeros libros: Cero romance. Por el momento los protagonistas solo tienen 11 años, habrán pequeñas insinuaciones pero el amor se verá más conforme vayan creciendo.

**†**Las parejas serán en su mayoría crossovers, habrá una o dos cannon; muchas serán crack. A si mismo, me doy la libertad de jugar con la sexualidad de algunos personajes pues habrán relaciones homosexuales (hombrexhombre, mujerxmujer).

Por puro placer de mi puta imaginación, Kenny.


	2. Pequeño sol

**The Big Four: Las cuatro leyendas.**

**La piedra filosofal.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes, ni los ambientes, empleados aquí. Todo a _Walt Disney_, _William Joyce_ y _J_._K __Rowling_. Yo solo soy dueña de una jodida imaginación que necesito sacar.

Película: _Tangled_ (_Enredados_). Mención del libro: _The Guardians of Childhood_ (_Los Guardianes de la Infancia_).

* * *

><p>"Había<em> vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura fuerte. Aquello debía ser el coche, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.<em>"

Fragmento de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_ de _J.K. Rowling_.

**†††† † ††††**

**Capítulo II****: Pequeño sol.**

_19 de Marzo de 1991._

—Su Magnificencia Nocturnal, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman el Primero, Señor Protector del Sueño y los Sueños. —Leía una vocecita chillona, pero dulce, de una niña sentada en el borde de su cama. —Fue el nombre que le dio por el Hombre de la Luna, tras de darle el encargo (1).

—Lo sé, lo sé... —Respondió la voz aguda de un joven muy pequeño que le acompañaba, el por su parte, sentado en el suelo.

Era una habitación remotamente pequeña, solo con el espacio suficiente para una cama individual, un ropero y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Pero el aire que emanaba, gracias a los tantos dibujos en las cuatro paredes y en el techo, era de un alegría infantil tan radiante. Como estar en en lugar donde la tristeza no podía entrar.

Imitando su voz chillona, en una forma de fastidio y burla, el joven le arrebato las palabras que sabía que estaba a punto de leer. —Fue el elegido para llevar los sueños a los infantes, tanto magos como muggles, y ayudarlos a cumplirlos... Punzie, ya lo sabemos TODO sobre él.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Todo?—La joven arqueó las cejas, intrigada por su pobre imitación, como en una expresión de coqueteo. Bajo al suelo para sentarse al lado de su amigo, con el con el libro 'Grandes magos de la historia IV' todavía en sus manos. —¿Cuándo nació y cuando murió?

El chico se quedó un buen rato callado mientras pensaba cual era la parte exacta de la biografía, que tantas veces habían leído juntos, donde venía la información que su amiga le preguntaba. —Emm... eh... —Trato de contestar. No porque le interesara, sino para no quedar como un remendado idiota. Pero la respuesta no llego y el silencio se apodero del cuarto por unos segundos.

—No me sorprende que no lo sepas, Pasca. —Enfatizó Punzie con una buena dosis de teatralidad por su parte. —Si realmente lo supieras "todo" sobre él, sabrías de golpe que nació en el año 1512 y murió en 1594.

Cerró el libro de bastas hojas y gruesas pastas de piel de dragón, y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el mismo. Pascal encogió los hombros al recibir el leve impacto en su cráneo. —Necesitas estudiar más, amiguito. —Rió dulcemente.

Pascal rodó los ojos un poco molesto. Si no fuera su amiga de toda la vida, se sentiría lleno de envidia por todos los rasgos de la joven. No solo en cuanto su increíble inteligencia, buena memoria o habilidad para aprender, también por su hermoso físico. Poseía cualidades muy lindas, estatura ideal y un cuerpo esbelto. De un rostro ovalado de piel blanca y tersa, mejillas siempre rojas, como en un rubor natural, una pequeña nariz respingada con unas pocas pero marcadas pecas. Sus ojos eran más grandes y expresivos de lo normal, de un color verde lima, y sus labios delgados y rosas forjando su sonrisa le hacían ver más hermosa de lo que era. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba de ella era su cabello anormalmente largo. Sin exageraciones, su cabello superaba, y por mucho, sus talones, como consecuencia terminaba siendo arrastrado por todo el piso de la casa. Era rubio, casi en un contraste con el increíble color dorado, brillante cundo el sol de la ventana se reflejaba en él, siempre liso y sedo al mínimo tacto. Era como… difícil de describir, querer hacerlo era quedar hipnotizado, ya sea por la maravilla o por la sorpresa, ante el resultado. Además, era más especial por cierta cualidad que poseía.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando Rapunzel Gothel, Punzie para los amigos (el amigo), tomó buena parte de su cabello y lo enredo entre sus piernas desnudas. Postro sus rodillas contra el pecho y comenzó jugar con los dedos de sus pies descalzos, tratando de controlar la emoción que creció en ella al recordar algo.

—Mi madre me trajo ayer el volumen VII, ¿quieres leerlo? —Punzie preguntó emocionada.

No había leído el libro todavía y tenía que a provechar. No todos los días le daban un libro nuevo. Tenía en su colección una escasa cantidad diez libros, contando el ya mencionado, siete de ellos contaban la biografía de los magos más grandes y poderos de los que se tuviera conciencia. Los otros tres eran cuentos muggles del género 'fantasía', princesas, para ser exactos. Obviamente, los muggles no tenían ni puta idea de la magia, pero vaya que sabían escribir historias apegadas a la realidad de los seres mágicos, como criaturas que ellos tomaban como falsas incluidas.

Era triste, en verdad, no tener ningún libro más abierto en cuanto a temática. No tenía libros sobre ciencia, hechizos, historia, etc. Todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido por su cuenta. Digamos pues, como decía Pascal, Punzie tenía una habilidad para absorber el poco conocimiento que obtenía y ampliarlo a grandes campos. ¿Cómo? Bueno, la curiosidad es muy fuerte.

Pascal forjo una tensa mueca con un presionar de labios y mandíbula, para después negar fuertemente con la cabeza fastidiado. Ya no quería leer más (escuchar la lectura, leer no era algo que disfrutara mucho).

Punzie suspiró decepcionada. Mostró un rostro serio y dijo. —Ok... ¿Y, tú que quieres hacer?

El rostro de Pascal se emocionó en un total. Tenía la oportunidad en la palma de su mano, tenía que aprovecharla si quería ver a Punzie radiando de alegría, como un pequeño sol en el amanecer.

Señalo con el dedo índice a la ventana abierta de la habitación. —Hace un día hermoso afuera, pues claro, en dos días empezara la primavera. ¡Hay que aprovechar el clima y salir a jugar afuera!

Afuera... entre el pasto, el cielo, la fauna y flora primaveral. Donde sus pies casi nunca tocaban.

Aunque sería hermoso hacerlo, sabía bien que no podía.

—Si... yo creo que no. —Punzie dijo, un poco en duda. Después se puso firme a la orden que le daban de no salir sin autorización. —Es lindo estar adentro. ¡Y a ti te gusta!

La expresión de Pascal gritaba un muy fuerte: "no me jodas". Entrecerró los ojos y le saco la lengua, molesto. Tenía la oportunidad y la perdió, pero bien sabía que Punzie obedecería la orden de su madre sobre todas las cosas, aun cuando estuviera a miles de kilómetros lejos, perdida en un bosque maldito o ahogándose en el mar (eso no sería tan mala idea). El pequeño sol fue opacado por las nubes grises de una fuerte tormenta.

—No están malo estar aquí, Pascal. —Punzie se encogió de hombros. —Tenemos un montón de cosas que podemos hacer aquí adentro.

Tras decir esto, dio un salto energético para levantase del suelo. Solo tenía puesta la ropa interior, así que se vistió con un vestido purpura, que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, con un moño y encajes rosas; no se puso los zapatos, total, le estorbarían para todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó las manos de Pascal y lo levantó de un golpe, casi tropiezan con su propio peso, pero se levantaron bien y corrieron para dar comienzo con todo lo que tenían que hacer. Eran las 7:00 am, un nuevo día para iniciar y vivir al tope. O hasta donde se les permitiera.

De un tiró con una de sus mechones rubios, bajo una palanca que abrió una ventana, para que el sol invadiera la habitación y lo llenara con su alegría naranja.

Comenzaron por el aseo diario en toda la casa, Pascal como buen mejor amigo, la ayudo en todo. Barrieron, trapearon, sacudieron, pulieron y lavaron. Para su enorme sorpresa, eran las 7:15. Punzie suspiró ante la derrota, recargándose en la pared, Pascal acariciando con golpecitos su cabeza.

Decididos a que las horas pasaran, Punzie tomó el volumen VII de 'Grandes magos de la historia' para leerlo al fin, a regañadientes de Pascal. Terminando la lectura y se colgó de la pared para plasmar un nuevo en colores diversos de acrílico jugando en su galería. Tocó muy mal la guitarra, coció una bufanda larga bufanda para Pascal, horneó una rica tarta de manzana con canela, y tras seguir el delicioso olor del vapor, se percató de un espacio vacío arriba de la chimenea donde podía plasmar una nueva idea.

Midió el espacio con su pulgar, era perfecto. Buscó en su caja de pinturas y pinceles, y con un color azul marino comenzó su obra.

Armaron un rompecabezas de mil piezas, tiraron dardos, comieron galletas con chispas de chocolate. Crearon máscaras con papel maché, jugaron ajedrez mágico mientras Punzie bailaba ballet (se enredó entre montones de cabellos y dio contra el suelo, aun así le ganó a Pascal). Hicieron un jarrón con barro, ventrílocua con un muñeco en forma de camaleón, un montón de velas. Se estiraron, dibujaron, treparon, cocieron.

Era una niña muy hábil, pero estaba encerrada en un aire de ignorancia.

Volvió a leer lo mismos libros de siempre, trató de pintar pero ya no había espacio en la pared.

Sin saber que más hacer, dio vueltas en círculos mientras lanzaba su cabello arriba. Preguntándose, cuando comenzaría a vivir, vivir de verdad.

Estaba atrapada, como las princesas de los cuentos muggles, en la torre más alta, una torre imaginaria. Si bien, su madre no la tenía cautiva como dragón de la era medieval, no le tenía permitido salir al mundo exterior tan seguido. A pesar de ser una bruja desde su nacimiento, nunca había hecho algo como tal. Jamás había hecho un hechizo (pero vaya que lo había intentado), sencillo si quiera, jamás había visto un partido de Qudditch en persona, o una escoba voladora, nunca fue en navidad a Hogsmeade a pasar un rato entre la nieve como los demás niños mágicos. Claro que sabía todo sobre su mundo, pero es muy diferente saber a sentir.

Aun cuantas veces se lo pidiera madre, ella se mantenía firme ante la idea de evitar lo más que se pudiera las salidas. Vivía el un barrio mágico muy alejado en lo más profundo de Londres, pocas familias le acompañaban como vecinos, entre ellos la familia de Pascal, familias sangre pura, pero esto solo incrementaba más el temor de su madre. Ella siempre alegaba que el mundo exterior era un lugar oscuro, malvado y hostil, que la gente era capaz de hacer cosas terribles con tal de obtener lo que querían, como prueba pura estaba se tenía a sí misma. Ni siquiera confiaba en sus vecinos, aunque le daban más buena espina que los 'sucios' muggles. Si la gente mágica hacia cosas horribles y atroces, los muggles, que para su desgracia no tenían ningún tipo de habilidad mágica, eran como la lepra.

Su madre solo le dejaba juntarse con Pascal, un Metamorphmagus (2), y solo porque el también era un mago sangre pura, no quería que se juntara con clases sucias, como les decía su madre.

Se preguntaba si su vida siempre fue de esta manera. Sabía que su madre solo quería protegerla, pero…

Aun sumida en sus pensamientos, Pascal se acercó por detrás a ella. —Punzie. —La mencionada volteó para encarar al chico mucho más pequeño que ella.

Pascal era de muy baja estatura, aun para su edad. Pálido hasta los extremos, y un poco rechoncho. Tenía grandes ojos cafés, un poco separados por su pequeña y delgada nariz, una cierta cantidad de pecas regadas por las mejillas. Si bien, su cabello no era tan hermoso ni largo como el de su amiga, llamaba mucho la atención por lo loco que era, una punta de color verde camaleón.

—Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer. Pareces una loca dando vueltas mientras arrojas tu cabello. —Dijo a la par de agacharse para ayudarla a recoger su cabello.

—Ya sé... —Respondió Punzie. —Pero mira, a buena hora nos quedamos sin nada más que hacer, ya es la 1:00 de la tarde.

Pascal volteó su mirada al reloj en la pared. Efectivamente, ya era la 1:00, lo que significaba que pronto tendría que marcharse a su casa. Morgan Gothel, madre de Rapunzel, pronto llegaría de su viaje en 'quien-sabe-a-donde-jodidos-va' y lo correría de su casa. Si bien, se sentía súper incomodo al tener a la mujer a su lado, ni siquiera soportaba ver su cara, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Punzie. Mucho menos ahora, sabiendo que se avecinaba ante el día de mañana. Concentro entonces sus ojos cafés a la nueva pintura que ella había hecho sobre la chimenea.

Era ella, nada raro, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los dibujos que ella elaboraba era autorretratos caricaturescos. Pero este tenía algo diferente. Estaba sentada sola, en la copa de un árbol, afuera. Su largo cabello colgaba fuera del árbol, el acrílico amarillo se veía tan brillante, natural, pero no tanto como se reflejaba en las cosas que la Punzie de la obra miraba fijamente.

—Todavía sueñas con salir a verlas, ¿no? —Preguntó Pascal enternecido y preocupado a la vez; mientras dejaba los mechones rubios que recogió en una silla.

Punzie por su parte guardo los acrílicos y los pinceles. Suspiro con melancolía cuando contemplo su dibujo. Era algo que el dibujo, el arte, podía hacer tan naturalmente. Reflejar los más secretos y vividos deseos, esperanzas y sueños de las personas que se plasmaban entre el lápiz y el papel. Miles de artistas a lo largo de la historia mostraban sus sentimientos en un simple lienzo y los trasmitían al espectador con tal naturalidad. Ella no era la excepción. Sus pinturas en la pared logran transmitir el sentimiento de deseo a Pascal, la única persona de testigo a lo que ella soñaba desde ya tantos años.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Contestó honesta. —Eh querido verlas en persona desde que tengo memoria.

Y así era. A lo lejos de su casa, cada 20 de Marzo, en su cumpleaños, en el solsticio de primavera, el cielo se iluminaba con lo que en un inicio pensaba eran estrellas. Era una infante a la que no se le permitía salir a menudo al mundo de afuera, al mundo oscuro y peligroso, por protección de su madre, no tenía más que su casa y las cosas dentro de ella, a excepción de las luces flotantes. Salían por las copas de los árboles y tras varios minutos de brillo incandescente en el cielo, las veía desaparecer por lo alto del cielo estrellado, de eso era testigo ella a través de su ventana. Con gran curiosidad por saber que eran exactamente, estudio a su corta edad las estrellas y constelaciones, segura de que no eran lo que pensaba en un inicio. Pronto descubrió que en efecto, no se trataban de estrellas, pues las estrellas eran constantes en su tiempo y posición, las luces flotantes solo aprecian ese día especial; aun así no estaba muy segura de lo que eran.

O porque sentía que era para ella.

Pascal estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba, que debía armarse de valor para salir a verlas. Si no fuera tan ortodoxa ante las restricciones de su madre, las hubiera visto desde hace tanto tiempo, y tal vez, como se podría esperar de ella, hubiera descubierto de dónde venían esas cosa. Pero sabía, bien sabia la razón por la cual no podía hacerlo, y lo entendía perfectamente. No se podía arriesgar a algo horrible y peligroso que le pudiera pasar por tan solo ir por unas cosas que flotaban a la nada. Soñar no le dejaría nada si se olvidaba vivir en la realidad.

—No creo que puedas ir a verlas. —Dijo sincero, y un tanto triste, Pascal. El corazón de Rapunzel se encogió, como siempre lo hacía cuando se restregaba ante la cruda realidad. —Pero mira, mañana cumples once años. Vendrá la lechuza para traer la carta de admisión, iremos a Hogwarts. Nuestro primer año.

Punzie se alegró de sobremanera, casi olvidando la luces, ante la idea de que pronto, en algunos meses, ambos asistirían a la escuela de magia más grande de toda Inglaterra. Su madre quisiera o no, ella asistiría a Hogwarts para estudiar magia, como cualquier bruja de su edad haría. Aunque tuviera miedo de que alguien le hiciera daño, tendía que confiar, no solo en ella, sino en la institución completa; total, no había lugar más seguro que Hogwarts en el mundo.

—Si. Voy a estar segura ahí, Pascal. Ella es una mujer muy querida por los maestros de la escuela, sabiendo que soy su hija si alguien trata de aprovecharse de mi cabello ellos podrían ayudarme. —Tenía un punto a su favor.

—Vamos. —Pascal rió con ironía. —Si no le cuentas a nadie que tu cabello brilla cuando cantas, nadie tratara de aprovecharse.

Y ahí es donde estaba el detalle. El cabello mágico de Rapunzel. Cada vez que cantaba un son muy peculiar, su cabello brillaba con el sol y concedía cosas increíbles, como regresar la juventud o curar las enfermedas. No era tampoco tan milagroso, no hacer cosas tan sobrenaturales como revivir a los muertos. Aun así, era sorprendente. Tanto, que la gente mala lo quería, razón por la cual no podía salir muy seguido y sin supervisión. Gran don, gran tortura.

Lo que quedaba era un aire de duda. Era una bruja, pero no tenían la cualidad de tener cabellos como el sol. No tenía ni idea de dónde venía, hasta donde sabía, había nacido con él. Esto solo lo volvía más exótico.

—Tienes razón.

Una muy chillona voz los sacó de su plática.

—¡Rapunzel! ¡Ya llegue amor!— Canturreó una voz tras el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

—Ya voy, madre.

Pascal la vio con nerviosismo, en cambio Punzie con impaciencia. Estaba más que segura de que su madre le permitiría ir, lo veía como algo obvio. ¿Después de todo, que padre no estaría feliz de ver a su hijo con el uniforme de Hogwarts? Más cuando eras una orgullosa sangre pura...

Corrieron directo a las escaleras, Punzie arrastrando su cabellera por los escalones, con tal rapidez, hasta llegar a la sala. Frente de la puerta, estaba Morgan para recibir la bienvenida de su hija. —Hola. Bienvenida madre. —Dijo cansada por la carrera que dio.

Morgan Gothel no le devolvió el saludo, en cambio caminó dramáticamente a donde estaba su hija. —¡Oh, Rapunzel! Yo no podría hacer esto sin falta, cada día de cada semana.

—Cariño, esto para ti ha de ser agotador. —Pasó sus sedosas manos y largas manos, como las que suelen tener las señoras estiradas de la aristocracia, por el mentón de Punzie; cariñosa y preocupada.

—Oh… —Punzie se puso un poco nerviosa.

—No es nada. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces no sé que te hace tardar tanto. —Morgan comenzó a reír estrafalariamente. —Cariño, no hablo en serio.

Rapunzel rió nerviosa, tratando de no sentirse ofendida por las bromas de su madre. —Entiendo…

Morgan se dio cuenta de la presencia de una loca (estúpida) melena verde. —Estas aquí... —Lo fulminó, sin tratar siquiera de ocultar su despreció.

—No se preocupe, Señora Gothel. —A diferencia de ella, Pascal trató de ser amable. —Mis padres me esperan para el almuerzo, así que me retiro. Con permiso.

Pascal abrió la puerta, sin antes voltear a Punzie y levantarle ambos pulgares en señal de apoyo. Punzie le respondió sonriendo a dientes, segura de que lo lograría. Al fin Pascal, con gran preocupación, salió por la puerta para irse a su casa.

Morgan, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, dio paso a su habitación. Punzie la siguió, sabiendo que tenían cosas que aclarar. —Madre, necesito hablar contigo.

Entró a la enorme habitación, a comparación con la pequeña habitación que ella poseía. A diferencia del lugar de descanso de Punzie, la habitación de Morgan tenía un aire completamente pesado, era difícil de respirar sin sentirse nervioso o incomodo en ese lugar. —Como sabes, mañana es un día muy especial.

Morgan estaba en frente del enorme y exagerado espejo que tenía en medio de la habitación, en frente de la puerta para ver su bello reflejo al entrar. Siempre se reflejaba una mujer madura, pero sin embargo, hermosa. Esbelta con piel blanca. De rostro bien marcado y seguro, cabello rizado y alborotado de un color negro noche, ojos grises, un poco vacíos y sin sentido a la vista. No se parecía en nada a su hija, era como un reflejo totalmente opuesto. Una era juventud, dulzura y libertad; la otra madurez, vacío y represión, cualquier persona que las viera no creería que son madre e hija.

Sin siquiera prestarle atención la interrumpió. —Rapunzel, acércate al espejo.

Punzie obedeció de inmediato, como buena hija que era, y se puso al lado de su madre, viendo al su reflejo en el frente de ella. Morga la tomó de los hombros. —¿Sabes que hay ahí? Una chica fuerte, joven, muy hermosa y segura de sí…

Punzie sonrió orgullos. Tal vez tenía razón…

—¡Ah! Y ahí estas tú. —Morgan soltó a su hija y comenzó a reír. La sonrisa de Punzie se desvaneció. —O habló en serio. No te tomes todo tan en serio.

—Claro… —Punzie dijo con tristeza. Su mente volvió a lo divagando un poco a lo importante. —Eh, madre, te decía que…

Morgan se examinaba el rostro con enojo, sabía que no se veía del todo bien. —Rapunzel. —La volvió interrumpió. —Tu madre se siente un tanto cansada. ¿Catarías un para mi querida? Luego te escucho.

—¡Oh! Claro, madre. —Se animó de golpe.

Punzie corrió excitada por una silla alta y un banco, sentó de golpe a Morgan, fue por el cepillo plateado y le dio su cabello rubio.

Comenzó a cantar rápidamente, sabiendo que cuando terminaran podrían hablar. —Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel. Mueve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces…? —Morgan no tenía tiempo para peinarla.

Punzie siguió cantando, sin necesidad de respirar. —Quita enfermedad y el destino cruel. Trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue.

Morgan trato de peinarla, pero fue en vano. La magia del cabello de Punzie se dio tan rápido como su canción y de un golpe Morgan se volvió más joven.

—¡Rapunzel! —Morgan le regaño, pero ella lo ignoró.

—¡Bien! —Se acercó a Morgan. —Madre, te decía que mañana es un día muy especial. Y creo que no lo sabes, así que voy a decirte.

—¡Es mi cumpleaños! —Abrazó el brazo de su madre, feliz, emocionada, excitada. —¡Ta-Da!

Pero Morgan no compartía la emoción de su hija.

—No, no. No puede ser. Eso lo recuerdo muy bien. —Aparto su brazo de Punzie. —Tu cumpleaños fue hace un año.

—Eso es lo bueno de los cumpleaños. Tienden a ser anuales. —Sonrió divertida, pero entendía bien la seriedad del asunto. Se sentó bien en el banco y bajo su entusiasmo. —Madre, cumplo once. Y va pasar algo muy importante.

Jugueteo nerviosa con un mechón de su cabello. —Bueno… es algo que siempre supimos que iba a pasar… —Murmuró.

—Por favor, Rapunzel. Basta —Morgan se enojó.

—No más balbuceos. Detesto cuando te pones a balbucear. —Utilizó su mano para moverla como si fuera una boca, al tiempo que hacía muecas. —Blah, blah, blah. Es muy irritante.

Morgan pellizcó su mejilla. —No hablo en serio. Eres adorable, ya sabes que te amo, cariño. —Se levantó de la silla, fue directo a su canasto para sacar las cosas que compro, solo un par de ingredientes para pociones. Sacó su varita y conjuro "Wingardium Leviosa" para que se acomodaran solas.

Punzie se entristeció de sobremanera. No quiso continuar con la plática, pero algo dentro de ella le gritó que lo hiciera.

Apretó ambas manos y grito. —¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts!

Morgan paró en seco. —Ajá… ¿Qué?

—¡Sí! Pronto recibiré mi carta de aceptación y dentro de siete meses iré a la escuela.

—No creo que debas ir. —Respondió como si nada.

—¿Qué...? —Punzie se levantó del banco. —Pero mamá, soy una bruja pura sangre, nacia aqui en Inglaterra, cumpliré once. Debo ir a Hogwarts.

Su emoción se volvió a cortar, era algo que su madre podía hacer con facilidad, y muy a menudo. Lo hacia como si cortara el tallo de una flor, seco y con agresividad, para que ya diera su bello color al mundo más. No iba como lo pensaba.

—Rapunzel, querida. No necesitas magia. Después de todo, la has tenido en tu hermoso cabello desde hace once años.

—Pero no es lo mismo. —Afirmó con firmeza. —No puedo conjurar hechizos con mi cabello, ni crear pociones, o ver predicciones, o volar una escoba.

—No lo necesitas, amor.

—Claro que sí, es obvio que...

—Has aprendió a conjurar la mágia de tu cabello. —Morgan se empezaba a poner nerviosa. —Si sales, alguien tratara de hacerte daño. Y yo no quiero eso amor, tu seguridad es más importante para mi que aprender a hacer hechizos.

—Pero voy a ser cuidadosa, no voy a dejar que nadie me...

—Rapunzel.

—Yo sé que puedo cuidarme sola...

—Rapunzel.

—Si me dieras la oportunidad de...

—¡RAPUNZEL, BASTA! ¡NO SALDRAS DE ESTA CASA, JAMÁS! —Gritó a pulmón abierto, con total ira en su rostro.

Punzie cerró la boca. Tenía miedo ahora, su madre en su vida le había gritado, muchos menos con la fuerza con la que lo hizo. Esto no lo esperaba, entendía perfectamente que la protegía por amor, pero esperaba que se sintiera orgullosa por la idea de que su pequeña asistiría a Hogwarts, lo suficiente como para que su miedo fuera opacado.

Morgan se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y de la expresión de horror que hizo su hija. Se calmo con un suspiro mientras se tumba en una silla. —Genial... ahora yo soy la villana...

—Claro que no lo eres... —Se acercó a ella con lentitud, para tratar de consolarle. —Yo solo pensé, que estarías feliz porque iré a la misma escuela que tú.

—Si es una gran escuela, sobretodo la casa de Slytherin. Pero no lo sé, Rapunzel... — Tocó su dulce mejilla con afecto. — ¿Qué pasa si alguien trata de aprovecharse de ti de nuevo?

—Sé que hay una posibilidad de que pase. Pero Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro que hay en el mundo mágico... Y con los maestros cuidándome...

—No, no —La cortó en seco. —Nadie debe de saberlo, ni siquiera los maestros.

—Además. —Punzie pregunto con incredulidad. —¿Quién va a querer mi cabello en una escuela donde todos tienen magia?

Morgan acarició el hermoso cabello. —Tu magia es diferente, mi niña.

—Lo sé, y debó de admitir que yo también tengo miedo de que alguien lo intente. —Trató de ponerse firme. —Pero tengo que hacerlo, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Morgan abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida, raramente, por Punzie.

—Madre, por favor. —Suplicó prácticamente de rodillas. —Te prometo que me cuidare. No dejare que nadie me dañe...

Morgan la miró con incertidumbre. Sabiendo bien que la pobre no podía cuidarse sola.

—Lo prometo... —Le suplicó con sus enormes ojos lima, llenos del sentimiento y la promesa.

Y sabía que Punzie nunca rompía una promesa, nunca. Pero aun así tenía que pensarlo. Estaría en peligro latente a cada momento si no estaba ella para supervisarla, sabía, por lo sumisa y torpe que era, que no podría hacerlo por su cuenta. Era más que obvio, cuando menos se diera cuenta, algún imbécil le cortaría su cabello; adiós a la magia de un tiro. Se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo. ¿Qué harían sin su poder...? Estaba a punto de volver a dictar su orden.

Pero por otro lado. La familia Gothel, pura sangre, tenía una larga generación sin romperse de integrantes asistiendo a Hogwarts. Punzie tenía toda la razón, era una bruja; la vergüenza de la que se hablaría entre las lenguas: "Una Gothel pura sangre no ha aprendido nada sobre la magia". ¿Con que cara se vería ante las demás (y sucias) personas? No se podía permitir eso. Además, viendo desde un punto, que consideraba vagamente remoto, Punzie aprendería a defenderse por su cuenta con los años, no necesitar de su extremo cuidado. Eso la dejaba más tranquila.

Total, ¿qué posibilidades habría de que... ?

Tras un largo momento de silencio, Morgan respiró hondo, resignada. —Está bien... Puedes ir.

No lo podía creer. —¡¿En serio?! —Punzie chilló de emoción.

—Pero... — Un momento de silencio, que le puso los pelos de punta a Punzie. —Tendras que seguir una serie de reglas muy estrictas al pie de la letra, solo por si acaso. No quiero que te pase nada, cariño. —Dijo con ternura.

Morgan trajo a su hija a sus brazos. Punzie correspondió el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces, tan agredecida estaba que en su boca no cupieron otras palabras. —Gracias, madre...

—No hagas que me arrepienta, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo hare.

Presionó sus rojos labios en el cabello de Punzie, después lo acarició con cuidado. —Te quiero. —Dijo con ternura.

—Yo también te quiero. —Respondió sincera.

—Yo te quiero aún más.

**†††† † ††††**

Dentro de su habitación, Punzie saltaba de lleno en su cama, pisando de vez en cuando un par de mechones. Pero no le importaba, la emoción, la alegría y la excitación no le daban para pensar en algo más que no fuera la escuela de hechicería. Todo pasó por su mente, lo que podría pasar en esos siete años con Pascal, no podía esperar para contarle que su madre le había dejado. ¿Serían suficientes los siete años para todo lo que esperaba?

Se vería un poco apretada por las reglas que le impuso su madre, pero con el tiempo o lo se acostumbraría a ellas, o le demostraría a su madre que no las necesitaba.

Dejó de saltar y se tiró de un golpe en la cama, rebotó un poco, pero cuando se calmó respiro hondo. Le dio un vistazo a sus dibujos en el techo, cerró los ojos dejando que los pensamientos la invadieran de nuevo hasta que se quedó dormida.

A lo lejos, en lo más profundo de sí, podía divisar una borrosa imagen. Era como de un color amarillo, aunque no le encontrara la forma exacta de lo que era, se sentía cálido, como si unas suaves manos la tomaran y la abrazaran con enorme amor. Por detrás, podía oír la risa gruesa pero tierna de un hombre atrás, y como postraba algo en su cabeza, lo sentía por el ligero peso. Un sentimiento dio un vuelco en su corazón, sintiéndose familiar. Tan pronto como llego, se fue, para dejar en su lugar los sueños de la joven. Miles de luces se alzaban al cielo, como lo harían mañana por la noche.

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

><p>Ame este capitulo :33.<p>

(1) Estos escritos se refieren a Sandman del libro escrito arriba, no de la película.

(2) Como es probable que sepan, un Metamorphmagus es aquel mago que puede tomar una amplia variedad de formas a voluntad propia. Siendo un camaleón en la película, me pareció razonable darle esta curiosa característica.

Por puro placer de mi puta imaginación, Kenny.


	3. Rebelde

**The Big Four: Las cuatro leyendas.**

**La piedra filosofal.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes, ni los ambientes, empleados aquí. Todo a _Pixar_, _Dreamworks Animation, Cressida Cowell _y _J_._K__Rowling_. Yo solo soy dueña de una jodida imaginación que necesito sacar.

Películas: _Brave _(_Valiente_). _How to train your Dragon (Como entrenar a tu Dragón)._

* * *

><p>"<em>—Hagrid, —dijo con calma —creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.<em>

_Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes._

_—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?_

_Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó._"

Fragmento de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal _de _J.K. Rowling_.

**†††† † ††††**

**Capítulo III****: Rebelde.**

_16 de Mayo de 1991._

En un bosque verde y abundante, se encontraba armado un gran y nada modesto picnic familiar. Tres carpas, dos para dormir y una para guardar sus pertenencias, una larga mesa llena hasta los bordes de comida, y un montón de juguetes para la diversión de los hijos del matrimonio. El padre estaba ausente, los trillizos hablaban en una de las carpas, la madre y la hija jugaban a las escondidas.

Bajo la mesa la hija primogénita trataba de callar las risitas que soltaba, tapó su boca con ambas manos y gateo fuera cuando sintió que su madre revisaría donde estaba sentada. Cuando la madre, Elinor, estaba segura de que su hija se estaba bajo la mesa, la pequeña corrió detrás de una de las carpas para asegurar que no la encontrara.

—¿En dónde está mi linda cumpleañera? —Cantó la chillona y suave de Elinor, mientras ponía un dedo en su cara en signo de pregunta. —La voy a comer a besos cuando la encuentre.

La joven salto de su escondite, tomó desprevenida de a su madre por la espalda, provocando un pequeño grito de sorpresa por su parte. Entre risas, trato de esconderse de nuevo, pero Elinor la tomó entre sus brazos sobre el pasto y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡No... ! ¡M-mamá, no pued... ! ¡Ja ja!—Trató de que su madre se detuviera, no podía ni respirar.

Aunque fuera tan pocas veces, Merida DunBroch apreciaba momentos como este. Por insignificante que pareciera, no pasaba mucho tiempo con su madre, bueno... no de esta manera tan divertida.

El pequeño momento de alegría entre madre e hija fue interrumpido por una voz infantil. —Mamá...

La mencionada dejo de hacerle cosquillas a Merida para centrar su atención a uno de sus trillizos. —¿Qué sucede, Hubert?

Merida resopló con enojo por la intromisión de su hermanito mientras este continuaba. —Ya estamos cansados, nos queremos ir... ¿cuándo llega papá?

Elinor estaba a punto de contestar pero su esposo se adelantó. —No te preocupes muchacho, ya estoy aquí. —Hablo con su dura, pero un poco sosa voz.

Los trillizos corrieron al juntos a los enormes brazos de su padre Fergus, quien los recibió con mucho cariño pero con un poco de dificultad para mantenerlos a los tres; después de todo ya iban por los nueve años, ya no eran los pequeños enanos que se metían en los lugares más estrechos para cometer sus bromas.

Elinor se levantó con mucho cuidado, elegante. —De hecho, es bueno que ya llegaras Fergus.

—¿Y por qué? —Preguntó inocente.

Elinor lo interrogo con los ojos, para que intentar hacer memoria por su cuenta. Por su mirada de confusión era obvio que no o lograría. No le quedo de otra que recordárselo verbalmente. —Por qué pronto comenzaran las clases de violín de Merida. Falto la semana pasada y se retrasó una clase, no quiero que se le vuelva un hábito.

Merida volvió a resoplar con una frustración mayor. Adiós a ese pequeño momento de alegría y diversión que pudo gozar escasamente con la compañía de su madre, se desvaneció como un simple polvo al aire, y por la misma jodida razón de siempre. El maldito control de su madre.

Frunció el ceño marcadamente, por detrás de ella todos los juguetes que estaban en una caja cayeron al suelo fuerte. Todos voltearon al oír el sonido que vino de imprevisto, pero lo ignoraron por ser algo menor. Debieron de caerse solos.

Iba a decir algo, oponiéndose ante la idea de dejar el picnic tan divertido que se celebró por su onceavo, pero vio como su padre ponía su enorme y robusto arco en el borde de la mesa.

—Fergus, sin armas en la mesa. —Regaño Elinor.

La emoción invadió a Merida de inmediato y corrió a tomar el enorme arco en sus jóvenes manos. —¿Puedo disparar una flecha? ¿Puedo, puedo? —Pidió entre risas cuando el peso del arco venció el de su pequeño cuerpo.

Siempre le había llamado la atención el tiro con arco, desde una muy tierna edad. Era un deporte magnifico, en tantos sentidos; se necesitaba de una gran fuerza, agilidad y concentración para controlar en compas perfecto el arco y flecha para que diera en un blanco determinado. Justo donde quería que diera. Como el destino marcado.

—No con ese. —Respondió Fergus a la petición de su hija. A la vez que bajaba a sus tres hijos de su robusto cuerpo, busco algo en su espalda. —¿Qué te parece mejor este?

Era un arco. Pequeño hecho justo a su medida, un poco simple a comparación del de su padre en cuanto a diseño, pero lo compensaba en el hermoso color que tenía. Era perfecto.

Merida se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja; no encontraba las palabras para agradecerle a su padre por tan hermoso regalo, parecía que le gesto fue el mejor gracias que podía darle.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña hermosa.

Fergus se lo entrego a su hija, quien lo tomó de inmediato. No perdió el equilibrio por el peso, era ligero y fácil de levantar, la textura de la madera era lisa pero fuerte. Ni bien lo tenía en sus manos, corrió llena de emoción por una de las tantas flechas que guardaba su padre en una de las carpas, jalo fuera todo un cesto lleno de flechas hasta el tope y lo acomodo en frente de una de las dianas ya puestas fuera. Todo en frente de la curiosa mirada de sus familiares al ver lo que hacía, pero no le importo. Tuvo once años unas enormes ganas de practicar tiro con arco, al fin tenía la oportunidad y no le iba a perder.

—Pero creí que ya nos íbamos a ir. —Se quejó fastidiado Hamish. —¿No puede practicar al llegar a casa?

—Vamos, es su cumpleaños. —Replico Fergus. —Deja que se divierta.

Los otros dos trillizos, Harris y Hubert, vieron a su madre. Sabían que ella siempre tenía la última palabra, fuera agradable o no, y que no quería que Merida se perdiera las clases de violín cuando ya estaba tan adelanta.

Elinor lo pensó con cuidado. —No creo que sea muy buena idea que practique este deporte. Es muy elegante, debo admitirlo, pero es solo una niña.

—Pero mamá... —Se quejó de inmediato Merida, no conforme y fastidiada por la opinión de su madre. Siempre era lo mismo. —Los de la academia dijeron que debía tener dos deportes en práctica como requisito, ya se montar a caballo ahora me falta tiro con arco.

—Sí, pero... ¿no podría ser algo menos peligroso? —La preocupación se notaba a sabiendas en la pregunta de Elinor.

Fergus se bufo. —¿Cómo qué? ¿Lucha en lodo?

Elinor le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, entre las risas infantiles de su tres hijos varones, aun que a ella no le dio gracia. —Eso no es lo que haría una dama.

—Si quieres que me acepten en el colegio, tendré que practicar tiro con arco. —Canturreo Merida divertida. Sabía que su madre accedería con esa idea un su castaña cabeza.

Y es que en dos meses, Merida comenzaría clases en una academia de artes para mujeres. Aun cuando le gritó a todo pulmón que no lo hiciera, Elinor fue firme en su decisión y la inscribió de inmediato. Decía que sería una gran oportunidad académica, pues no solo se le impartiría las clases esenciales para el desarrollo, sino también aprendería una diversa rama de las bellas artes tanto mayores como menores, todo a mano e los mejores maestros en Inglaterra. Pero a Merida nunca le llamo la atención las cosas como la pintura o la música, ella era una chica de campo, delas que corrían y se manchan de lodo, pero según en palabras de su madre una dama no hacía eso.

La familia DunBroch era muy adinerada y reconocida gracias a su linaje familiar de Escocia, debían comportarse como de la alta aristocracia, pero a ella no le importaba ser como una dama, aun cuando su madre le recordaba a cada rato lo que debía y no hacer una dama. Nada de correr, nada de levantarse tarda, nada de devorar la comida, nada, nada, nada. Pero claro, las cosas aburridas eran las que se le permitía hacer, ser gentil, delicada, y atenta. Siempre con las mismas palabras que le decía cada mañana: "Debes de aspirar a ser... bueno, perfecta."

Joder, solo tenía once años. La perfección era para las princesas que no hacían nada en las películas de princesas de Disney.

De vuelta en la realidad. Elinor pensó unos momentos a cual otro deporte podía practicar su hija sin que saliera herida, pero siguiera siendo elegante. Al cabo de un minuto no se le ocurrió nada. Si quería que fuera a la academia, no le daba de otra.

Ante la derrota, suspiro. —Está bien...

—¡Sí! —Grito a todo pulmón Merida.

—¡Mamá! —Chillo Harris, cansado.

—Lo siento Harris, pero, ya sabes. Yo soy la mayor. —Se burló Merida, mientras se señalaba con el pulgar en señal de victoria.

—Pff... solo por tres años. —Hamish se quejó.

—¿Y no te parece suficiente? —Merida todavía no estaba derrotada.

—Bueno, ya, ya, chicos. Cálmense, o queremos peleas. —Los calmo Fergus. Se agacho a la altura de su hijo Hubert y le susurro en el oído. —Por ahora...

Los tres niños rieron.

—Bien. Vamos a empezar, antes de que anochezca. —Dijo Elinor.

**†††† † ††††**

Parecía que Merida parecía había nacido con un talento nato para aquel deporte. Tiraba las flechas a la diana con una exactitud casi perfectamente precisa, claro, con las torpezas que podía tener un principiante de unos quince minutos.

Estaba a punto de tirar su décima flecha bajo las instrucciones de su padre, segura de lo que lo lograría, pero la perfección no estaba a su tope y le fallo la diana por metros. Fue a dar directo a lo más profundo del bosque.

—¡Ay! Falle. —Se quejó un poco infantil.

—¡Por metros! —Se burló Hamish. Detrás de ellos los tres hermanos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, casi caían dormidos en los platos llenos de sobras de carnes.

Elinor, que estaba junto a los dos que practicaba con evidente preocupación, tomó en sus finas manos el arco. —Ve por ella entonces. —Ordeno dulce y delicadamente.

Terminado las palabras de su madre, Merida corrió a los adentros del bosque.

Cuando ya no fue visible, Elinor se quejó con su esposo. —¿Un arco, Fergus? ¡Es una niña!

Fergus no le respondió, en cambio dio un leve golpe a las posaderas de su esposa. Lejos de estar ofendida, Elinor se sonrojo mientras reía; entre los gritos de asco que emitían sus hijos.

Ya en los adentros de los bosques, entre los árboles robustos y de grandes metros, donde las ramas no dejaban ver más allá de donde predominaban sus hojas, Merida buscaba entre brincos de piedra en piedra la flecha perdida.

Joven y hermosa, su piel era tersa y blanca como porcelana. Tenía una cara muy redonda, pero no arruinaba su belleza, sus regordetas mejillas estaban permanentemente sonrojadas; sus ojos azul cielo eran marcados por delgadas pestañas pelirrojas que pasaban casi desapercibidas. Era un poco regordeta, con una gruesa cintura pero pronunciadas caderas. A pesar de todo esto, de lejos lo más impresionante era su loco cabello, una melena como de león, con un sin fin de rizos rojos que llegaban hasta su cintura. Eran tan rebeldes al tratar de peinar, por lo que hacía ya tanto tiempo dejo de intentarlo.

Todos en su familia, a excepción de su madre, tenían las mismas características físicas que ella, pero no tan marcadas, delicadas y femeninas como ella. Seguro los había heredado de Elinor.

Pese a que el bosque era casi en su totalidad oscuro, no tenía miedo. Aun cuando sus padres le habían contado una vieja anécdota de cuando ambos eran jóvenes, donde un viejo pero enorme y fuerte oso los había atacado en un campamento en los bosques de Escocia. Fergus dio una gran pelea para defender a sus amigos, pero al final el oso salió victorioso cuando le arranco la pierna de una rajada, desde entonces llevaba un pie ortopédico. La historia se volvió prácticamente en leyenda entre sus conocido, pero ya estaba tan contada y exagerada por su padre.

No le fascinaba mucho oír cuentos o leyendas, a excepción de una que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeña, sobre unas luces mágicas. Will-O'-the-Wisps, para ser exactos. En el antiguo Folklore, decían que esta luces llevaban a los desafortunados viajeros perdidos ante los más grandes tesoros que cambiarían su destino, sin embargo, las luces eran en realidad gases de pantano que fingían ser llamaradas azules, cuando el pobre individuo las seguían solo encontraban su muerte. Su madre le aseguro que esto era mentira y que ella conocía la verdadera historia tras las luces, cuando una persona muere su alma se libera y esta tomaba la apariencia de una luz azul que emitían pequeños susurros como un bebé, estas luces guiaban a las personas a sus destinos ya marcados. Esa era la historia que le contaba antes de dormir, la que le gustaba más, aun que le dijeran eran tonterías.

Destino. Estaba segura que el que su madre ya tenía escrito para ella no era el que debía de seguir. ¿Qué clase de destino era ser una dama y verse obligada a hacer todo lo que le dijeran? Definitivamente, no el que ella esperaba.

Pero que más quedaba, no iba a llegar un caballero andante con su espada para salvarla. Pero ella no lo necesitaba, podía salvarse sola.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, escucho un sonido entre las ramas de los árboles.

Un sonido, como el susurro de un bebé.

Volteo se cabeza, segura de lo que había escuchado, su mirada se encontró con lo que imaginaba que era. Una Will-O'-theWisps, flotando frente de ella.

Era exacta como las pensaba, un pequeño y caricaturesco cuerpo que flotaba. No sabía si tenían las mismas intenciones del folklore o el cuento de dormir, por lo que no estaba muy segura de seguirlas, pero la curiosidad le invadió. Camino con lentitud en dirección a ella, la pequeña no se inmuto y seguía ahí quieta esperando. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla con la mano desapareció con otro susurro. Alejo la mano por reflejo, sin saber que había pasado.

—Si existen... —Susurró.

—¡Merida! ¡Ya nos vamos! —El grito de Elinor la devolvió a la realidad.

Aun un poco aturdida, corrió de vuelta a su familia. Ellos ya estaban empacando las cosas cuando llego.

Entre respiraciones cansadas, Merida dijo. —Vi una luz mágica...

Las miradas de todos voltearon a ella. —Vi una luz mágica.

—¿En serio? — Elinor se agacho a la altura de su hija. —Si recuerdas lo que decía el cuento, la luz te llevara a tu destino.

—O a una flecha. —Se burló Fergus. —Ahora vamos, antes de que llegue un espantapájaros danzarín.

Elinor suspiro al compás de que se levantaba. —Tu padre no cree mucho en la magia.

—Pues hace mal. —Regaño Merida. —Ella si existe.

—Claro que existe, pequeña.

Merida grito al ver a sus espaldas al dueño de la pintoresca voz. Era un hombre alto, robusto, de mentón fuerte. Tenía un casco vikingo que ocultaba su calva, una larga barba rubia y sucia tranzada. No tenía la mano derecha ni el pie izquierdo. Se veía muy rudo e intimidarte, pero a la vez curioso.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? —espetó Fergus ante el desconocido que llego de la nada.

—¡Oh! Discúlpenme, debí presentarme antes de hablar, pero las palabras de su hija tenían razón. —Se aclaró la garganta con la mano buena. —Mi nombre es Gobberto Berjón, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Buenas tardes, señor DunBroch.

Dirigió su mirada a Elinor, quien abrazaba a sus trillizos con miedo de que les hiciera algo. —Buenas tardes, señora DunBroch. Déjeme decirle que se ve encantadora hoy.

Elinor no reacciono ante la cortesía, estaba petrifica por el hombre ya no tan desconocido.

—Viene a hablar con Merida DunBroch.

El rostro de Merida no mostraba otra cosa que estupefacción. ¿La buscaba ella? ¿Por qué?

—Eh de suponer que eres tu, ¿no? —Señalo con un dedo sucio y rasposo a Hubert, quien estaba en medio de sus dos hermanos. —Aunque es difícil reconocerte, te pareces mucho a los otros dos.

—Yo... yo no soy Merida... —Respondió Hubert, luego reacciono al cambio de sexo momentáneo por la confusión. —¡A demás, Merida es nombre de mujer! ¡Yo soy hombre!

Merida, un poco molesta y divertida por la confusión presente, se puso en frente del hombre. —Yo soy Merida.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere con nuestra hija? —Pregunto Elinor asustada. Fergus estaba a punto de sacar su espada para atacarlo, pero Gobberto se dio cuenta.

—No es necesario eso, señor DunBroch. Yo solo vine a hablar con su hija sobre algo muy grande. —Elevó su mano real y mano falsa para dar efecto. —Sobre el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts (1).

Los cuatro hermanos se vieron a los ojos, pensando lo mismo, que el tipo estaba desquiciado. Elinor y Fergus, por su parte, se enojaron de sobremanera.

—¿De qué cojones está hablando? —Gritaron los esposos al unísono.

—Necesitan calmarse, señores DunBroch. Esto va a ser muy largo de explicar, les recomiendo que se vayan a sentar. Por mi parte, no me caería mal un buen trago de cerveza.

—¡¿Esta ebrio?! —Grito Elinor asqueada.

—¡No nos vamos a sentar! ¡Y usted no va a hablar con mi hija sobre ninguna mierda! —Fergus saco su espada y trato de atacar a Gobberto. El hombre no se inmuto y de un tiro saco una varita de madera de su chaleco de piel, dio unas vueltas al extraño objeto, tras eso la espada de Fergus cayó al suelo con fuerza.

Todos se vieron atónitos por lo que acaba de pasar, Fergus tartamudeaba, mientras sus hijos se soltaron de los brazos de su madre para correar a sentarse. Elinor, aun con desconfianza y miedo, los siguió e indico a su esposo que se sentara junto a ellos. Merida, aun parada, observo a Gobberto y a su varita con más curiosidad que miedo.

—Ahora, si no es mucho molestia claro, ¿alguien me podría traer un tarro de cerveza?

Harris asintió con la cabeza y fue por un tarro. Gobberto se sentó en donde estaba el joven pelirrojo.

—Merida, ven aquí. —Indicó. Merida ni corta ni perezosa se sentó junto al hombre de rubio opaco.

—Ten. —Gobberto le dio a Merida un extraño sobre. Entre la mirada de los señores DunBroch, se dieron cuenta que en el sobre estaba escrito el nombre y número de su dirección, junto con el nombre de su hija como el destinatario.

—Los busque primero en su casa, pero no se encontraban. —Explico Gobberto mientras bebía la cerveza que le trajo Harris. —Mmm... está muy sabroso.

Merida rasgo con prisa el sobre que aprisionaba a la carta. En cuanto vio la tinta verde de la carta con la que estaba escrita comenzó a leer.

_COLEGIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA HOGWARTS._

_Director: Manfred Jerónimo Brian Ronald Lunar._

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Estimada Sra. DunBroch:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 01 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Nicholas Tucker. Subdirector._

Esto no podía ser posible.

—¿Quiere decir...? —Comenzó Merida cuando termino de leer la carta. —Soy una bruja...

Gobberto tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza. —Y ellos también. —Señalo a Hamish, Harris y Hubert, quienes se veía incrédulos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, atónitos por lo que estaba pasando. Pronto fue roto por el fuerte grito de alegría que salió de la boca de Merida, saltaba de un lado a otro con la carta que bailaba en sus manos. Mientras celebraba, a Fergus casi le daba un ataque al corazón, Elinor respiraba hondo para tratar de calarse, Gobberto perdió su diente de piedra, que remplazaba a uno faltante, en el fondo de la tarra.

—¡No puedo creerlo, soy una bruja! ¡SOY UNA BRUJA!

La alegría, emoción, excitación, fascinación y satisfacción no cabían en Merida. La luz mágica había cumplido su cometido, llevarla a un mejor destino que el marcado por su madre, a uno mucho más grande. Luz mágica, ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa naturalidad que tenía para entender la magia, o ser parte de ella.

Fergus y Elinor no se unieron a la celebración, seguían pasmados mientras trataban de recibir la información reciente sin resultado alguno. ¿Cómo más iban a reaccionar al enterarse de que sus hijos eran magos?

—¡Esto son solo estupideces! —Gritó Fergus. —¡La magia no existe!

—Ya se lo eh demostrado con mi varita, sr. DunBroch. —Respondió Gobberto, mostrando orgulloso el objeto con su mano buena. —Un roble rojo con fibra de corazón de dragón.

Le dio un pequeño beso.

—Pero mi hija, mis hijos son completamente normales. —Habló Elinor al borde la histeria. —No unos seres desquiciados.

—¿Eso cree? —Gobberto sonrió. —Nuca los ha visto hacer cosas raras cuando se ponen tristes o se enfadan?

Si lo pesaban detenidamente, desde siempre los cuatro mostraban anomalías. Cuando Hamish corrió por un payaso este desapareció, cuando Hubert no quería ir a la escuela por su mal corte de cabello a la mañana siguiente lo tenía normal, cuando Harris lloro por su peleche perdido lo encontró en sus brazos casi al instante. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuando Merida gritó por no poder salir a jugar la televisión explotó! Creyeron que solo eran coincidencias, ahora ya no estaban tan seguros.

Los trillizos estaban convencidos, se levantaron de sus asientos y se unieron a la celebración de su hermana. —¡Somos magos, somos magos! —Gritaron.

—Es un caso muy especial. —Continuo Gobberto. —Cuando una familia de muggles tienen un descendiente mágico suelen ser uno o dos, pero cuatro... Debe ser porque son trillizos.

Ya cansada de tanto brinco, Merida volvió a sentarse al lado de Gobberto para preguntarle curiosa. —¿Muggle?

—Persona sin magia. —Respondió de inmediato.

—¿Pero como es que son magos y nosotros no? —Pregunto Elinor, agobiada.

—Bueno, los DunBroch de la antigua Escocia eran una prestigiosa familia de magos sangre pura. Pero un miembro se casó con una muggle, una cosa llevo a otra y aquí están ustedes.

La grata sonrisa que tenía Merida se borró al oír las palabras de su padre. —¡Bruja o no, no irán a esa loca escuela!

Los trillizos detuvieron sus brincos al oír a su padre, quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¡Papá! —Gritó de inmediato Merida.

—Tu padre tiene razón, Merida. —Habló Elinor. —No sabemos que te podría pasar ahí, además, el colegio empezara en dos meses.

—¡¿Colegio de muggles?! —Gritó Gobberto escupiendo un poco de cerveza. —¡Esta chiquilla fue aceptada en Hogwarts desde su nacimiento!

—¡No pienso ir a un colegio donde no pertenezco! —Merida estaba enojada. —¡Soy una bruja y voy a ir a Hogwarts! ¡No pueden prohibírmelo!

Elinor estaba indignada. —¡Claro que podemos, somos tus padres! ¡Solo queremos lo mejor para ti! —Elevó el tono de su voz al pronunciar lo siguiente. —¡No iras y es mi última palabra!

—P-pero... ¡AGH!

Merida estaba a punto de levantarse, llena de ira, pero Gobberto la detuvo.

—Merida está en lo correcto. —Informó. —Son sus padres y comprendo que belén por su bienestar, pero ella... ellos pertenecen al mundo de la magia. No son gente ordinaria, nacieron con algo extraordinario y deben aprender a controlarlo.

Ambos padres guardaron silencio, impresionados por ver al hombre que en un inicio creyeron era un ebrio imbécil hablando de una manera tan calmada y razonable.

—Pueden darle el primer año como prueba, si no están del todos convencidos puede volver como si nada al mundo de los muggles. —Trato de ocultar su risa ante su última afirmación. Como si fuera posible ir a Hogwarts y olvidar lo vivido ahí.

El matrimonio no estaba muy convencido aún. Temían por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hija en una escuela, en un mundo que no conocían. Pero bien dijeron ambos, sus cuatro niños nacieron siendo parte de él, no podían reprimirlos para siempre. Querían lo mejor para ellos, tal vez esto lo era.

—Está bien... —Dijo un poco triste Elinor.

—¿E-en serio? —Tartamudeo Merida sin poder creerlo.

—Si... Tú y tus hermanos podrán ir a esa escuela. —Continúo Fergus por su esposa.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —Grito Merida dando saltitos en su silla.

—No se preocupen, en lo poco que queda para su partida le enseñare lo básico de nuestro mundo. —Habló confortante Gobberto mientras se levantaba cuidadoso. —La acompañare al callejón Diagón para que compre sus cosas.

—¿Y nosotros cuando recibiremos nuestras cartas? —Preguntaron ilusionados los trillizos.

—Si calculo bien, dentro de... unos tres años. —Respondió Gobberto. —Deben de tener once años para entrar.

—Aahh... —Chillaron los tres. —¡Tres años es mucho!

Gobberto rió. —No se preocupen, los ayudare en esto tres años para que sean más expertos que su hermana al entrar. —Hizo un ademán con la mano de metal. —Que tengan un buen día, señor y señora DunBroch. Merida, nos vemos en un meses para comprar tus cosas. Adiós.

Dicho esto, desapareció agitando su varita.

La familia DunBroch continuo guardando sus cosas para retirase un poco mareados. Solo querían irse y fingir que nada había pasado, pero para su desgracia, toda había sido real.

Merida no pudo dormir esa noche. En su cabeza solo pasaban sus pensamientos de lo que podría vivir en esa escuela, de lo que se libraría ahora. No más lecciones, no más comportamiento, no más expectativas, no más ser una dama, no más control de su madre. Al fin sería libre, como siempre debió ser.

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

><p>(1) En los ficcs y fanarts de ellos cuatro en este mundo mágico Merida siempre es sangre pura (cosa que no entiendo muy bien); yo quise probar a la idea de que fuera hija de muggles. Honestamente, me gusto el resultado.<p>

Por puro placer de mi puta imaginación, Kenny.


	4. Vikingo

**The Big Four**: **Las cuatro leyendas**.

**La piedra filosofal**.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes, ni los ambientes, empleados aquí. Todo a _Dreamworks Animation_, _Cressida Cowell_ y _J_._K_ _Rowling_. Yo solo soy dueña de una jodida imaginación que necesito sacar.

Película: _How to train your Dragon_ (Como entrenar a tu Dragón). Libro: _How to train your Dragon_ (_Como entrenar a tu Dragón_).

* * *

><p>"<em>Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?<em>"

Fragmento de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_ de _J_._K_. _Rowling_.

**†††† † ††††**

**Capítulo IV**: **Vikingo**.

_01 de Julio de 1991_.

En los tranquilos aposentos de una gran casa, o más claro aún, el silencio de la apacible naturaleza nocturna inundaba las enormes paredes blancas. Todos los habitantes de la calle privada 'Berk', de no más seis familias, ubicada a lo lejos de la ciudad, descansaban apacibles en los brazos de Morfeo Dios del sueño (algo redundante, pues ellos tenían una mitología muy distinta a la Griega). No faltaba más que una hora para que los rayos naranja ámbar salieran por el oriente; todo parecía tranquilo y quieto, como debía ser en las calle.

Pero la calle Berk no era como un lugar cualquiera, pues ahí vivían familias descendientes de la cultura vikinga. Hairy Hooligans (1), la antigua tribu de donde provenían. Ingleses con sangre Noruega.

Un fuerte ruido se produjo fuera de las casas. Algo como un golpe despertó a los no tan pacifistas desentiendes vikingos, quienes sin pensarlo dos veces saltaron de sus camas para averiguar que estaba pasando por las calles. Para defender a los suyos y a sus pertenencias decidieron salir para encarar a quien provoboco el sonido, la última vez que pasaron por lo miso había sido un ladrón. Como todo buen obstinado Hairy Hooligans haría, los abuelos y padres de familia fueron los primeros en salir cargando sus armas. Pero en lugar de ir clamados como un hombre civilizado haría, todos corrieron como alma que lleva al diablo, mientras gritaban a todo pulmón con sus voces roncas. Fuera quien fuera el provocante de el ruido no se daría cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser atacado.

Todos los demás, esposas e hijos, fueron detrás de ellos para ayudar en lo que pudieran. Todos menos una persona, quien trataba desesperadamente ponerse su holgada ropa.

Entre los escandalosos gritos de sus compañeros, quienes aún no podían encontrar aun al causante del golpe, Hamish, Hiccup para los entendidos, Haddock III bajaba lo más rápido que podía por las escaleras, tropezó un poco pero al fin llego delante de la puerta principal de su casa.

A pesar de los peligros que pudiera haber, Hiccup abrió la puerta y corrió afuera. Por poco chocaba con una que otra persona que corría fuera de sus hogares listos para una pelea, quienes le gritaban sin dejar sus tareas:

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—¡Vuelve adentro!

—¡Regresa a tu casa!

Hiccup los ignoro a todos. Tejió su camino al rededor de la multitud a donde quería ir, eso hasta que sintió un tirón del cuello de su camisa verde y fue sostenido a lo alto, como si de una pluma se tratase por su poco peso, a la multitud.

—¿Hiccup? ¿Qué esta haciendo fuera? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Vuelve adentro! —El señor lo aventó lejos.

Era Stuart Haddock, más conocido respetuosamente como Stoick the Vast. Según el árbol genealógico, el y su familia eran descendientes de los jefes de la antigua tribu. A lo largo de las generaciones, la familia Haddock aprovecho el dinero y los vienes de sus pasados, pues crearon un negocio familiar que pronto se convirtió en una prestigiosa empresa conocida en toda Gran Bretaña. Ahora Stoick era el actual jefe de la empresa, por ende tenía dinero a montones. Sus vecinos también eran sus empleados, se mantenían gracias a el trabajo dado por Stock; gracias a eso también era considerado como el líder de la calle, estaba a cargo del bienestar de la gente en todos los aspectos. Contaba con la ayuda de su resentido hermano menor Spitelout, pues a el no le toco la herencia.

En apariencia no ocultaba su descendencia, con un rostro que marcaba su madura edad, era alto, robusto, fornido y de una larga barba rojiza trenzada, daba un poco de miedo, tanto a los conocidos como a los visitantes, con tan solo verlo. Corría un viejo rumor de que cuando joven mato a una persona de un solo golpe, aun que claro, era solo un rumor.

Hiccup frunció el ceño al hombre cuando fue de vuelto al suelo. Para él no era cualquier persona, ya que lo llamaba: papá. Algo irónico teniendo en cuenta de como era Hiccup.

Muy bajo y escuálido para su edad, tenía sus extremidades, como las rodillas y los codos, huesudas, además, la gran ropa que usaba lo mostraba más pequeño de lo normal. Su rostro era delgado e infantil, su cabello castaño rojizo, y sus ojos, lo más expresivo de él, de un verde oliva brillante; sus labios rosas eran muy delgados y normalmente daban una sonrisa chueca con dientes separados, por debajo del labio inferior tenía una pequeña cicatriz blanca que casi siempre pasaba desapercibida. Lo curioso, todo su cuerpo estaba invadido por diminutas pero abundantes pecas. A la vista de la gente normal el chico era tierno, algo torpe pero tierno, a vista de sus compañeros... No era el chico más vikingo. Por algo llevaba ese raro apodo.

Podías esperar, siendo el hijo de Stoick y descendiente de los jefes, que fuera heroico, hábil, fuerte y violento. No obstante, sus habilidades siempre fueron más inclinadas a lo académico, no a lo físico. ¿Qué más le quedaba con ese cuerpo tan delgaducho que poseía? Gozaba de una increíble facilidad para aprender y memorizar las cosas, gran habilidad de observación, así como armar soluciones y mecanismos. En su colegio siempre obtenía calificaciones de nueve o diez, sin embargo nadie parecía orgulloso de esos logros, pues a sus vecinos solo les importaba la fuerza bruta.

Aun cuando su padre no lo dijera en voz alta, siempre se sintió como una decepción para el.

Por eso que llevaría a cabo hoy lo planeado hace ya tanto tiempo. Al fin les demostraría que no era diferente a ellos.

Como la atención de Stoick se distrajo con otro señor, Hiccup cruzó la calle y se metió a un edificio abierto con una gran chimenea. Con cuidado, tanteó la pared para dar con el interruptor, cuando lo encontró prendió la luz y camino de puntitas al fondo de la sala donde se encontraban unos artefactos para herrería, esperando que nadie lo viera. No obstante, el dueño de la casa se encontraba adentro. Gobberto Berjón. Igual de sucio y desarreglado como siempre.

Cuando Gobberto no estaba fuera (que era casi la mitad del año) era su mentor, tío honorario y casi su segundo padre, pues el lo cuido y le enseño todo lo que sabía de herrería desde la tierna infancia. Gobberto lo quería, y mucho, aunque normalmente el cariño era oscurecido por la forma en que se lo demostraba.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —La típica pregunta. Hiccup dio un brinco involuntario por la sorpresa, creyó que nadie lo había visto. —Pensé que estabas en tu cama, como se supone que debe ser.

—¡Oh, bueno! —Respondió Hiccup, con su voz nasal. —Es que yo...

Gobberto lo interrumpió. —Tu, Freddy y Toothless no pueden salir en casos como estos, ¿qué no se te ah quedado grabado?

De nuevo fue cargado con facilidad, Gobberto lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con su gancho para llevarlo de vuelta a su casa.

—Ah, vamos. Déjame salir, por favor. —Hiccup se quejo un poco. —Necesito hacer mi marca.

Fue de vuelto al piso.

—Oh, tu has dejado un montón de marcas. —Gobberto respondió mientras empujaba su escuálido cuerpo con el gancho. —En los lugares equivocados.

—Por favor, dos minutos. —Hiccup retrocedió un poco. —Atrapo al causante del ruido y mi vida sera mejor.

—Mira, no puedes cargar un martillo. —Comenzó a numera sus defectos con la fuerza. —No puedes manejar un hacha.

Tomó un par de bolas. —¡Ni si quiera puedes lanar uno de estos! —El artefacto fue arrebatado por un señor que lo lanzo al aire.

—Lo sé, pero esto... —Hiccup corrió a la esquina, y presentó el extraño artilugio que estaba buscando antes de que Gobberto lo interrumpiese. —... lo hará por mi.

Creado con sus propias pecosas manos, una maquina con ruedas que parecía un arma. Trató de mostrar lo que el dispositivo podía hacer, por desgracia como una dulce ironía, con un simple toque la tapa se abrió y saco volando un pedazo de fierro que fue a dar a la cabeza de un pobre señor que pasa por ahí.

—¡Ves! —Gobberto se quejó. —¡Esto es de lo que estaba hablando!

—Fue un problema de calibración leve...

—¡Hiccup! Si alguna vez quieres salir a luchar como todos los demás, necesitas dejar todo... —Gestos de Gobber sobre todo el cuerpo pequeño de Hiccup. —... Esto.

—Acabas de señalarme completo.

—¡Si, eso es! Deja de ser tú.

—Oooh... veo a donde va esto. —Hiccup trato de poner su voz más amenazante. —Usted, señor, está jugando un juego peligroso. Mantener todo mi vikinges bruta encerrada...

Alzó la voz junto con una de sus manos para dar efecto. —¡Mira que habrán consecuencias!

Mas a Gobberto no le importo puesto que respondió con indiferencia. —Creo que me arriesgare.

Dio vuelta por donde vino. —A tu casa. Ahora.

Hiccup murmuró un poco y abrió paso con lentitud a su casa como Gobberto le indico. Mientras caminaba a la puerta, pensó en toda la fama, reconocimiento y respeto que podría obtener si le dieran una oportunidad; si fuera capaz de descubrir y reprimir a quien había causado tanto alboroto, al fin sería reconocido como el héroe que era. Estaba más que dispuesto a mostrar su valía, pero las personas no le dejaban; seguían teniendo miedo de que causara alguna tontería y lo arruinara todo, como su torpeza e inseguridad cometía muchas veces.

Cuando llego a la puerta trasera, esta se abrió con lentitud y silencio, detrás de ella apareció un niño con extremo cuidado. Era Furvus, su hermano adoptivo; conocido en Berk como Toothless, ya que odiaba su nombre de pila.

La apariencia de Toothless dejaba más que en claro que no eran hermanos de sangre: tenía una piel morena tostada, un largo y liso cabello azabache necesitado ya de un corte; era más alto y fuerte que su hermano (bueno, todo el mundo lo era). Las únicas características que compartía con su hermano eran sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes, cuyos, gracias a sus expresiones, aveces parecían de gato, y las pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas. La falta de dos dientes en su infantil sonrisa, cual estaba acostumbrado a poner, daban razón a ese apodo tan curioso que estaba orgulloso de tener.

—Hey... —Toothless le susurró. —Ya se donde vino el golpe, vino del acantilado.

—¿Toothless, cómo has salido? ¿Papá no te vio? —Hiccup hablo en voz alta.

Toothless puso un dedo en la boca de su hermano para que se callara. —Estaba muy ocupado como para darse cuenta. Además, te quiero ayudar, considerarlo mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Hiccup aparto el dedo postrado en su boca. —Mi cumpleaños es dentro de dos días, reptil inservible.

El niño moreno frunció el ceño ante el apodo insultante. Se aparto de la puerta y tejió camino alrededor del caos aun presente ignorando a Hiccup.

—Como quieras. —Canturreó. —Voy a encontrar al sujeto y me llevare toda la gloria.

Podría haber ignorado a su infantil hermano, pero su obsesión por demostrar sur valía era más grande que su orgullo. Empujo con dificultad su extraño artilugio con las ruedas a través de una pared de escasos vecinos, ya cansados por no encontrar nada. Corrió tan rápido como sus huesudas piernas lo podían llevar ignorando los regaños sobre que debía volver a su casa.

Pronto ambos hermanos llegaron al acantilado, el cual dividía la calle privada de las demás comunes; recargado en el barandal blanco estaba su amigo de la infancia Freddy Ingerman, el otro niño que no tenía permitido salir.

(2) Freddy era un chico igual de pequeño y delgado que su amigo Hiccup, tenía un cabello rubio y rizado, como fideos de sopa, que normalmente ocultaba bajo un gorro de lana. Si uno creía que Hiccup era el joven menos varonil del mundo era por que no conocía a Freddy, el pobre chico era menos atlético que su amigo y todo debido a la serie de problemas que tenia en su físico: padecía eczema, una cojera, estrabismo, asma y numerosa cantidad de alergias; oh, y usaba lentes de botella. Si bien el chico era sumamente torpe, hoy lucia más nervioso de lo normal.

—Freddy... ¿Qué tienes? —Pregunto Hiccup con preocupación, como todo buen amigo haría.

—¡Eh! —Fue sacado de sus pensamientos. —N-nada...

—Ok... —Respondió insatisfecho Hiccup. —¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Yo le dije que viniera. —Hablo por el Toothless tranquilo. —Mira que no eres el único que quiere divertirse aquí.

—No me quiero divertir, hago esto por que...

—Quieres que papá te tome en serio, lo sé. —Lo interrupió. —Yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

Un silencio se formo entre ellos, las acciones de sus vecinos no se oían escuchar a esa distancia, solo el vacío de la noche.

—Bien... ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Freddy señalo el aparato que Hiccup trajo.

—Con estoy voy a atrapar al causante de tanto alboroto. —Respondió de inmediato.

Sin esperar otra palabra de sus amigos, dejo caer las asas al suelo. Manipulo varias palancas, despliegues y luego alzo los brazos arqueados de su artilugio. Dejo caer una bola en una cámara y giro el arma en la cabeza de cardan hacía el cielo oscuro. La pecosa mano estaba lista en el gatillo.

—Vamos, dame algo para disparar. Dame algo para disparar. —Hiccup murmuraba mientras entrecerraba los ojos, arrugando su frente, para tratar de conseguir una buena vista del ambiente oscuro.

Toothless y Freddy también trataban de buscar en la oscuridad apenas rota por los faroles encendidos. Parecía que no había nada. Había transcurrido casi una hora desde que el fuerte golpe los despertó de sus sueños, lo más probable era que el causante ya se había marchado sin hacer un daño aparente. Toothless estaba a punto de decirles que era mejor ir a tratar de dormir cuando escucharon un ruido, como na sonda.

Por una fracción de segundo, una ráfaga de fuego salio del cielo nocturno. Estupefactos, los tres chicos fueron testigos de como una enorme criatura, escamosa, alada y colmilluda se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía ellos.

—¿E-eso es...? —Freddy no podía terminar la oración por el impacto.

—¡Un Dragón! —Gritó Toothless.

Como acción de reflejo, Hiccup tiro del gatillo, la fuerza del tiro lo envió de golpe al suelo. La bola le dio al dragón, tras un golpe sordo y un grito estridente, desapareció en el cielo.

—Le dí... —Hiccup dijo sorprendido, levantándose del suelo.

Otro fuerte ruido se escucho, como un reja caía, pronto fue seguido por ladridos de perros. Habían derrumbado la cerca que custodiaba a los perros de defensa. Enojados por haber sido despertados tan bruscamente, los perros salieron corriendo con velocidad.

—¡¿A quien le importa que le dieras?! —Gritó Toothless mientas empezaba a correr seguido por Freddy. —¡Vayámonos de aquí!

Hiccup comenzó a correr cuando vio que los enormes perros se aproximaban. Sus gritos de socorro se oyeron por las casas, donde la gente ya estaba volviendo para dormir rendidos, pues no habían encontrado nada. La gente vio como los chicos se acercaban perseguidos por una jauría de perros. Todos corrieron lejos por instinto lo que provoco que los perros lo siguieran, Hiccup por su parte se oculto detrás de un farol.

Cuando ya no sintió el peligro salio de su escondite solo para encarar al furioso de su padre.

Entre los golpes y gritos que causaban los perros, Hiccup murmuró en tono de disculpa. —Lo siento... papá.

Vio, entre el amanecer calmado, como la gente volvía con los perros ya calmados opero con unas cuantas mordidas y rasguños, se encogió un poco por la mirada acusadora que le daban. De nuevo lo arruino todo.

—Ok... pero estoy seguro que vi un dragón. —Dijo a su pobre defensa.

Stoick respondió tomándolo por el cuello para arrastrarlo lejos, echando humo por la vergüenza, entre la vista de sus vecinos, Toothless, Freddy y Gobberto.

—No es una broma, papá. En verdad lo vi. —Trató de explicar a par de luchar en vano del agarre de su padre. —Estaba volando en el acantilado y le dí. Cayo justo por la cerca de los perros, por eso se liberaron. Vamos a buscarlo antes de que...

—¡PARA! —Stoick espetó, liberando a Hiccup. —Sólo... para. Cada vez que sales el desastre se desata. ¿No ves que tengo problemas mayores? ¡La última vez que esto paso nos robaron! ¡Tengo que cuidar a esta gente!

—Entre tu y yo, ellos pueden cuidarse solos, ¿no crees? —Hiccup intento de aligerar el ambiente pero no funciono.

—¡Esto no es una broma, Hiccup! —Stoick gimió exasperado. —¿Por qué no puedes seguir ordenes simples?

—¡No puedo detenerme! Es... lo que soy papá...

—Eres muchas cosas Hiccup. —Stoick se froto la puente de la nariz. —Pero un guerrero no es una de ellas.

Frente a la obvio expresión de decepción en la cara de Hiccup, Stoick dijo. —Regresa a casa.

—¡Toothless! ¡Freddy! —Gritó a los chicos que observaban con tristeza la escena. —Ustedes también vayan a casa.

Freddy dio un vistazo a su amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza para que se marchara, hizo caso y se fue sin despedirse. Tothless se acerco a su padre y hermano mientras Gobberto le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Hiccup.

—Asegúrate de que lleguen. Tengo que limpiar su desastre... —Tras decir eso, Stoick se fue.

Ambos hermanos caminaron con Gobberto tras ellos entre las burlas y risas de los demás niños como siempre sucedía cuando Hiccup lo arruinaba todo, solo que a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, lo tacharon de loco y mentiroso; como si fuera necesario agregar más puntos a su lista de defectos. Hiccup los ignoro, total, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Llegaron a la casa más grande y apartada de la calle, de cuatro pisos y bastante ancha.

Molesto por la incomprensión de su padre, como siempre, Hiccup dijo. —En verdad le di.

—Claro, Hiccup. —Gobberto trato de responder en apoyo.

—El nunca me escucha.

—Es de familia.

—Y cuando lo hace, siempre es con ese... ceño decepcionado. Como si alguien no le pusiera carne a su sándwich. —Hiccup exclamó.

Con una voz cargada de sarcasmo imito la ronca voz de su padre, con clamados movimientos de sus manos. —Disculpe, camarera, me temo que me trajo el vástago equivocado. Pedí un niño extra grande con brazos musculosos, tripas extras y gloria en él. Esto de aquí... es un hueso de pescado parlanchín.

Toothless, que estaba detrás de ellos como testigo de la platica, trato de reprimir una risa por la tonta imitación de su padre. Gobberto lo reprimió con la mirada y Toothless volteo a otro lado.

—Mira, estas pensando esto mal. —Trató de calmarlo, pero Gobberto no era muy bueno para esas cosas, y menos con el. —No es tanto como te ves, es lo que hay dentro que no puede aguantar.

Hiccup no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué clase de forma de apoyar era esa? Con una cara molesta de incredulidad dijo:

—Gracias, por sumar eso. —Gruño con sarcasmo y se volvió a la puerta.

—El punto es, —Continuó Gobberto. —Deja de intentar tan duro para ser algo que no eres.

Hiccup suspiro pesado. Gobberto no entendía, nadie lo hacia, como se sentía ser un inadaptado, un rechazo social. Como se sentía ser... diferente a los demás. El problema importante, la probable razón de la decepción de su padre, era que siempre sucedían cosas extrañas alrededor suyo. Siempre arruinaba todo gracias a esas situaciones.

En una ocasión cuando tenía cinco años, Stoick, quien quería enseñar a Hiccup las actividades que un hombre debía hacer, lo llevo a pescar a un lago donde Hiccup se perdió. Todos lo buscaron desesperados entre las aguas claras y los robustos árboles pero no lo encontraban. A lo largo de las horas, con la gente golpeada, arañada y cansada, el pequeño apareció de la nada, asegurando que había visto un troll que quería casar; la gente se molesto con el padre y el hijo, Stoick lo reprimió muy fuerte para su corta edad, aun cuanto aseguraba Hiccup con su inocencia que había visto a un Troll. A los siete años, cuando Hiccup se enojo por que Toothless le quito un muñeco, la sala se envolvió en un remolino que desacomodo todo y la dejo como un desastre, Stoick le regaño, pues creyó que en un ataque de berrinches había aventado todo a su alrededor. Por otra parte, a los nueve, se metió en un problema enorme cuando quedo atrapado en el techo de la casa; su estúpido primo Snoutlout lo perseguía junto con su grupo de matones, como siempre, cuando, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Hiccup estaba sentado en el techo de su casa.

No entendía que había hecho para que los Dioses le odiaran, que había hecho para ser tan idiota, un problema para todos, una aberración ante los ojos de los demás...

—Solo quiero ser uno de ustedes chicos... —Dijo sincero con sincero con tristeza.

Entro a la casa, dejando a Gobber y a Toothless solos afuera. Gobberto suspiro, quería entrar y tratar de consolar a Hiccup, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Si las suposiciones que tenía desde que Hiccup nació eran correctas, pronto no se sentiría solo; ahora estaba más seguro por los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar. Suspiró.

—¿En serio vieron un dragón? —Preguntó Gobberto a Toothless.

—Tu sabes que existen. —Respondió Toothless, un poco enojado por la desconfianza del hombre.

—Si, lo sé. —Dijo Gobberto, mientras Toothless se aproximaba a la puerta. —¿Pero por que un dragón volaría por aquí?

Toothless se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé...

Su rostro se enfatizo con tristeza. —Me gustaría que hubiera sido una lechuza.

—No te preocupes. —Gobberto rió un poco por la impaciencia de Toothless. —Vendrá pronto.

El joven moreno asintió con la cabeza, se despido de Gobberto y entro a su casa. Dejando al aire la duda de porque un dragón volaba por el cielo estrellado de Inglaterra.

**†††† † ††††**

Después del frenetismo de anoche, Hiccup y Toothless decidieron ir a sus camas para dormir aun que fuera un poco. Despertó a eso de las 10:00 am, siendo las vacaciones de verano no le apetecía levantarse temprano, además, estaba muy cansado por las estupideces que cometió.

No pudo dejar de pensar, ni siquiera en sus sueños, en el dragón. Por un corto tiempo estaba seguro que el fue quien los despertó a todos y no un ladrón como habían pensado. Fue lógico por un tiempo hasta que la razón lo golpeo con fuerza de realidad: Los dragones no existen. Por lo menos existen en la mitología de diversas culturas a lo largo de la historia, lo que era raro, pues era diferentes partes del mundo, diferentes culturas, diferentes puntos de vista, diferente forma de pensar. ¿Cómo podían coincidir en algo? Lo más probable, se confundieron con reptiles y lagartos, como cocodrilos o iguanas.

Se convenció a si mismo de que solo había sido una vaga ilusión, el calor del momento, pero había un problema, tanto Toothless como Freddy le vieron, gritaron por la impresión... Pero no podía ser posible, la magia y sus locas criaturas no existían, jamás lo harían, el mundo solo se componía de hechos, lógica y ciencia.

Nada de eso lo ayudo cuando trato de encontrar una respuesta convincente.

Con un leve dolor de cabeza, bajó a tomar el desayuno. Pensó que comería solo, pues Toothless seguía arriba durmiendo, y su padre estaría afuera, pues el trabajo como jefe en la empresa o mantenían fuera de casa por mucho tiempo. Normalmente, en vista de que Gobberto estaba ausente la mitad del año, los dejaba al cuidado de su abuelo Viejo Arrugado, un médico retirado amante de fumar pipa.

¿Por qué no dejar a los hijos al cuidado de su madre, como es normal? Hiccup no tenía mamá, bueno, era obvio que alguna vez la tuvo, pero ya no estaba con ellos. Según contaba Viejo arrugado, el padre, su madre se llamaba Valerie y era una mujer hermosa, cariñosa, amable, misteriosa y divertida, de la que Stoick cayó perdidamente enamorado. Contrajeron matrimonio al poco tiempo de su relación, dieron vida a Hiccup y adoptaron a Toothless, una hermosa y feliz familia que podía crecer con amor a lo largo de los años. Pero no todo fue perfecto, puesto que en los primeros años de Hiccup, Valerie murió; nadie entendía muy bien las circunstancias el cielo se prendió en llamas y ella desapareció para nunca volver.

Hiccup no tenía ningún tipo de recuerdo sobre su madre. Se sentía triste a menudo por no tenerla a su lado, por no saber como se sentía tener a una mujer que lo abrazara cuando tuviera miedo, le contara cuentos por la noche, le besara en una herida en la rodilla, y lo amara sin condición.

Estaba seguro de que Toothless se sentía de la misma manera, o incluso peor, el nunca conoció a sus padres biológicos, ni recordaba a su madre adoptiva.

Apunto de entrar al comedor, vio a su padre sentado mientras comía en silencio; se veía más cansado de lo normal, de seguro acababa de volver y no durmió nada. Quería evitarlo, no se sentía cómodo cercas de él después de su locura sobre el dragón, así que fue a la puerta principal para ver si había correo.

Efectivamente, se encontraban las cartas en el felpudo, las recogió para ver que se trataban: una carta de los ejecutivos de la empresa, una factura para el pago de la luz, una notificación del banco, y una carta para Hiccup.

Paro en seco cuando la vio en sus manos pecosas. No podía ser posible. ¿De quién sería?, no tenía amigos a parte de Toothless, Freddy y Astrid, ni otros familiares a excepción de Viejo Arrugado, Spitelout y Snoutlout; tampoco podía ser una queja de la escuela por los problemas que causaba. Pero ahí estaba, frente a sus verdes ojos, no podía haber error alguno, estaba más que en claro que era para él.

_Sr. H. Haddock III._

_Heredero de los Hairy Hooligans._

_Berk, 4._

El sobre estaba hecho de un pergamino amarillento, grueso y pesado, escrito en tinta verde esmeralda. Con las manos temblorosas, casi sudando, Hiccup le dio la vuelta y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Con el corazón palpitante, Hiccup abrió el sobre y leyó:

_COLEGIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA HOGWARTS._

_Director: Manfred Jerónimo Brian Ronald Lunar._

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Estimado Sr. Haddock:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 01 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Nicholas Tucker: Subdirector._

Tenía que ser una broma. De nuevo se bofaron de el, lo vieron como su risa, algún idiota le hizo creer que había recibido una carta importante, pero eran puras estupideces. ¿Colegio de magia y hechicería?, ¿en serio?, ¿no podían hacer algo más creíble? La magia no era real, solo disparates de gente chiflada.

—¡Papá, papá! —Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era Toothless.

Podía escuchar como bajaba a toda prisa por las escalera, gritando alegre. —¡Ya recibí mi carta, la eh recibido! ¡Voy a ir a Hogwarts!

¿Cómo que "voy a ir a Hogwarts"? ¿Acaso Toothless también recibió la misma carta? Era una broma de mal gusto, ¿por qué Toothless corría tan emocionado al comedor para contarle a su padre? Desde que vio el dragón, ya nada parecía tenía sentido; con esas y otras preguntas dando vueltas por su castaña cabeza camino al comedor donde se encontraban Stoick y Toothless hablando.

No notaron la vana parecencia de Hiccup, quien se quedo parado fuera de la puerta escuchando su platica.

—Me alegro de que vayas. —Dijo Stocik, aunque su voz no sonó sincera.

—¡Yo también! —Toothless grito excitado. Stoick le indico que bajara la voz, no quería que Hiccup los escuchara. —Eh esperado mucho por esto... y al fin voy a ir.

Stoick reviso la carta que estaba en sus grandes manos, era exacta a la que recibió Hiccup. Suspiro abatido mientras se masajeaba cansado el cuello; desde que su difunta Valerie decidió adoptar a Toothlees sabía que este día llegaría, pero no estaba preparado para el.

—No se como le explicare a Hiccup tu ausencia.

—¿Explicarme qué? —Habló Hccup.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, no solo por verlo con ellos cuando estaban seguros de que seguía en su cama, sino por lo que tenía sujeto en sus manos.

—Hiccup. —Tothless trató de digerir lo que veía. —¿Qué tienes en tus manos?

Levanto la carta. —Una tonta broma que me jugaron.

Stoick se levanto, tratando de mantenerse calmado. Sin arrebatársela, le quito a Hiccup la carta. Cuando termino de leer el contenido escrito en tinta verde, se dejo caer en la silla donde estaba sentado hace unos instantes. Recargo su cabeza contra su mano suspirando incrédulo; Toothless tomó la carta y la leyó con la velocidad de un relámpago, incrédulo de lo que veía.

—¡P-papá! —Sin razón aparente, sonrió.

Stoick se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta junto con Hiccup, llevando ambas cartas. —Vamos a hablar, hijos.

Sin decir otra palabra se retiro a la sala. Hiccup y Toothless se vieron, la confusión marcada en la cara de Hiccup y la alegría en la cara de Toothless. Siguieron a su padre a la pieza.

La sala era enorme. Pintada de un rojo vino, colgaban cuadros de las largas generaciones de la familia Haddock, aunque todos los retratados ahí tenían expresiones de enojo o cansancio, también colgaban armas como escudos o espadas que eran de herencia. Las cortinas marrones casi nunca estaban abiertas y esa vez no era la excepción, el cuarto estaría en un total oscuro y frio sino fuera por la gran chimenea que se encontraba encendida.

Stoick se sentó en el sillón individual a la cabecera de la sala, Hiccup y Toothless se sentaron juntos en un sillón un poco apartado. El silencio pesado se hizo presente mientras Stoick trataba de analizar las palabras que diría. Hiccup estaba empezado a preocuparse, era normal ver a Stoick tan serio sobre lo que haría, ¿pero estar así por una carta tan raro que había recibido?

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —Al fin hablo Stoick, levantando la carta al aire.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros. —Una tonta carta.

—¡No es tonta! —Replicó molesto Toothless. —¡Es algo muy serio e importante!

Ahora Hiccup estaba más preocupado. Toothless nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio, ¡y ahora lo hacía por el correo!

—Toothless, por favor. —Dijo Stock, con increíble calma para su temperamento tan fuerte.

Toothless se mordió los labios.

Stoick dirigió su mirada a Hiccup. —No es una carta tonta.

—Pero habla sobre una escuela de magia y hechicería, en donde fui aceptado. ¿Cómo no va a ser tonta?

—Honestamente, no se muy bien como explicarte esto. —Stoick se rasco la barba. —Pero lo intentare.

Antes de que Stoick pudiera hablar, Toothless gritó cortante. —¡Eres un mago! ¡Al igual que yo!

De nuevo se produjo el silencio, entre la confusión de Hiccup. Solo se oía las chispas del fuego en la madera caliente.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Hiccup atontado. —¿Ustedes también me están jugando una broma, no?

—Esto no es una broma, es algo serio. —Stoick se frotaba la sien.

—¡La magia no existe!

—¡Existe! —Hablo Toothless molesto. —¡Tu y yo somos la prueba! ¡Somos magos! ¡Y en septiembre vamos a ir a la mejor escuela de magia del mundo!

Hiccup no estaba para nada convencido.

La magia era puras chorradas, falsedades y fantasías. Y en todo caso, ¿cómo podía ser un mago si era la persona más torpe del mundo? Se suponía que los magos eran gente vieja, sabios y hechizaban a las princesas, o gente pulcra y elegante que sacaba conejos de los sombreros, o famosos y guapos que atravesaba las paredes para luego revelar el secreto. Si en verdad existía la magia, ¿cómo era que nunca pudo hacer algo para defenderse de la gente que lo pisoteaba como si fuera una cucaracha sucia?

—P-pero... no es posible...

Stoick lo interrumpió. —Hijo, la razón por la que siempre cometes tantos accidentes es por tu magia.

Y todo lo que había vivido por diez años lo golpeo de repente. La vez que se perdió por ver al troll que le hablaba, cuando desacomodo la sala por enojo, y la ocasión donde termino en el techo de su casa. El dragón que volaba hacia él. Extrañamente, y aunque no lo quisiera, todo estaba empezando a cobrar sentido ahora. Fue un golpe bajo, pues de por si era discriminado por los demás por ser "diferente" ahora descubría cual era la razón; aun que ahora estaba eufórico de la alegría. Saber que todos sus errores y tropiezos a lo largo de los años fueron causados por la magia que corría por el fue tan gratificante como emocionante, no fue su torpeza sino su poder, no fue su debilidad sino su fuerza; por primera vez en su vida ser diferente fue algo bueno. Contemplo el fuego sin saber si sonreír o reír.

La magia ya no fue más un mito para él, ahora era real, más real que el cielo y la tierra.

—Eso pasa por que los magos pequeños como nosotros no podemos controlar la magia, por eso vamos al colegio de magia. —Explicó Toothless.

La impresión de descubrir que su hermano no era un muggle como pensó por once años se había ido para siempre, ahora estaba mas que feliz por poder ir con el a Hogwarts.

Con el corazón palpitando a lo loco, aun le quedaba la duda de el por que de sus poderes.

—¿Cómo es que soy un mago? —Preguntó con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

Stoick dio un largo y pesado suspiro, se pudo ver como sus hombros se volvían más pesados, como si cargara un yunque con ellos.

—Tu madre. —Comenzó a explicar dolido por los recuerdos de fallecida esposa. —Ella era una bruja. Asistió al mismo colegio donde has sido aceptado, y era brillante controlando la magia. Tiempo después de estar en una relación me explicó y demostró todo.

Paro un momento para respirar, parecía que las palabras lo cansaban.

—Cuando naciste, me dijo que era muy probable que tu también fueras un mago. —Continuó. —Después de que falleciera no sabía que hacer. Yo no entiendo nada sobre el mundo de los magos, pero me di cuenta poco a poco conforme crecías, incluso Gobberto me dijo que podía ser posible. Aun así quedo un aire de duda sobre tus poderes, más por que yo me negaba que así fuera; ahora me doy cuenta de que eres como "ellos".

Exclamó la última palabra al aire como si estuviera molesto, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

Hiccup se sentía más orgulloso ahora. Su madre fue una bruja y eso lo convertía en un mago también, pero...

—¿Qué hay de Toohless? —Dirigió su mirada a su hermano. —No eras su hijo de sangre.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que mis padres biológicos eran magos.

—Así era. —Dijo Stoick. —Buenos magos.

Asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, Hiccup recordó un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

—Entonces... —Dijo un poco nervioso. —El dragón que vimos en la noche... ¡¿es real?!

—¡Claro que lo es! —Respondió Toothless. —Todas las criaturas mágicas de las "mitologías" son reales.

Al fin una explicación razonable de por que eran creídos en tantas culturas. Incluso ahora sonaba tonto que se pudieran haber confundido con iguanas.

—¡Si le di! —Gritó espantado a la par de levantarse del sillón de un brinco. —¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo antes de que haga algo!

—No te preocupes. —Lo tranquilizo Toothless. —Son demasiado fuertes como para que una cuerda los detenga, de seguro ya se fue. ¡Son geniales!

Stoick hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza, creyendo en las palabras de su hermano.

—Bien. —Stoick se levanto del sillón, dejando ambas cartas de la escuela sobre la mesa de centro. —Ahora que todo a quedado claro, deberán hacer sus compras para la escuela.

—Y enviar nuestras lechuzas. —Le recordó Toothless.

—Le diré a Gobberto que los acompañe, si es posible. —Empezó a retirarse.

—Espera, ¿Gobberto? —Preguntó Hiccup. —¿El también es un mago?

—¡Sip! —Respondió Toothless. —De hecho, el trabaja en Hogwarts.

Hiccup silbó. —Ya se por que se ausentaba tanto tiempo; me sorprende de él.

"Y espera a que sepas de los demás." Pensó Toothless, con una sonrisa picara.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina. —Fuera de la sala, se escuchaba la voz pesada de Stoick alejándose. —Su abuelo llegara pronto, no hagan nada malo mientras.

Tras leves sonidos de movimientos de papeles y las llaves girando, la puerta se abrió y cerro de nuevo. El ruidoso motor del coche arranco y se alejo por la carretera.

Cuando ningún otro sonido fue presente, Hiccup trago saliva sentándose de nuevo junto a Toothless. Todo parecía tan irreal, pero no lo era; una simple carta en tinta verde había cambiado su vida por completo, más bien, le dio el giro que siempre debió de tener, lo que el siempre fue.

—Viejo arrugado también es un mago, ¿no? —Preguntó Hiccup.

—De donde crees que venían los poderes de mamá. —Respondió Toothless fácil.

—Yo también soy un mago... —Susurró alegre.

Vio las cartas, un poco arrugadas, en la mesa. —Soy un mago...

Toothless, compartiendo la alegría de su hermano, suspiró soñador. —Iremos a Hogwarts, Hiccup...

—Si... —Respondió casi llorando. —Iremos...

Por fin, dejaría de ser 'Hiccup el inútil', ahora sería conocido como 'Hamish Haddock, el gran mago'.

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

><p>(1) Si han leído los libros, sabrán que 'Hairy Hooligans' es la tribu de Hiccup. Supuestamente, a si también se llama la tribu habitante de Berk en la película.<p>

(2) Obvio, no es el Fishlegs de la película sino del libro.

Por puro placer de mi puta imaginación, Kenny.


End file.
